The One and Only
by bubbletea88
Summary: HUNHAN; BOY x BOY/ YAOI!; NC-21; CHAP 6 is UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

The one and only

Author : Bubbletea88

Main Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun and others :)

WARNING! Lots of typo, OOC, YAOI, BOY x BOY, M(ature)—

_Aku hanya bisa memandangnya dari jauh—_

_Ya dia populer di kampus, sangat populer_

_Banyak yeoja bahkan namja mengaguminya.._

_Dia sosok yang membuat pikiranku tersita sepenuhnya_

_Membuat nilai-nilai ku turun hanya karena memperhatikannya_

_Meski anak pindahan dari sekolah lain, ia terlihat berbeda di mataku_

**Sehun's POV**

**Seoul 09.30 AM**

Mataku mengerjap pelan, astaga— aku terlambat hari ini. Sudah tidak mungkin untuk pergi ke kampus lagi rasanya. Jika pergi pun pasti akan kena hukum songsaenim. Kai dan Chanyeol bahkan mengirim pesan ke ponselku lebih dari 5 kali.

"_Hei, kau di mana?"_

"_Ya! Hari ini ada tes dan kau tak datang eoh?"_

Yah, kira-kira begitu isinya. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurku, hanya merapikan rambutku dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Sekembalinya aku dari kamar mandi, ponselku berbunyi— ada pesan masuk. _"Hei, Luhan kelihatannya mencarimu, oh ya— Han songsaenim mengelompokkanmu dengan Luhan, karena nilai bahasa korea Luhan belum begitu bagus"_ beberapa kali aku membaca ulang pesan dari Chanyeol itu, berusaha mencerna tiap katanya.

Mataku terbelalak saat ini, Entahlah. Oh ya, Luhan— Xi Luhan, siswa pindahan dari Cina. Bahasa Koreanya belum terlalu bagus. Dia di tempatkan di kelasku— sekelas dengan Chanyeol dan Kai juga tentunya. Prestasinya melampauiku.

Tapi... ia termasuk pendiam jika di kelas, aku jadi sedikit ragu untuk mengajaknya berbicara. Mata berkilaunya selalu bisa membuatku tenggelam akan pesonanya. Sudah terlalu banyak siswa di kampus yang menyukainya secara terang-terangan.

Ah— entahlah, apa aku masih boleh berharap ?

"Kau senang ya ?" tanya Chanyeol saat berada di cafe yang sering dikunjungi oleh kami. Aku masih belum menjawab. "Ya! Kau itu— di tanya malah diam"

"Eh, oh ? Tidak juga" jawabku sambil menggaruk tengkukku. Kurasa pipiku memerah sekarang, bahkan menjalar sampai telinga.

"Gotjimal –bohong" sambar Kai. "Tuh, telingamu merah—"

Sesaat percakapan kami terpotong karena ada pelayan cafe yang mengantarkan pesanan kami. "Ah, apa tugas dari Han songsaenim eoh ?" tanyaku heran. Tumben sekali, bisa dibilang tidak pernah malah, ya— aku tidak pernah dikelompokkan dengan Luhan.

"Resensi buku, tiap kelompok hanya berisi 2-3 orang, Aku sudah bersama Chanyeol" kata Kai. "Setelah selesai, nanti semua kelompok akan presentasi di depan kelas, ehm— kau mendapat resensi buku fiksi kalau tidak salah, tanyakan pada Luhan saja"

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan panjang lebar Kai itu. Tapi sangat jelas bagiku. "Kapan deadlinenya ?"

"Molla, Mungkin 2 minggu ke depan" kata Chanyeol sambil memainkan ponselnya.

**Luhan's POV**

Hari memang sudah sore, tapi aku belum berniat untuk pulang ke flatku. Di flat sangat membosankan. Tidak ada teman mengobrol, dan sunyi. Hanya ponsel dan televisi yang bisa menghiburku di flat. Aku memang bekerja sambilan di salah satu restoran. Bisa dibilang jarang memang, tapi bosku orang yang ramah, ia membolehkanku datang kapan saja bila ada waktu.

"Hei, tolong buatkan pesanan ini" kata salah seorang temanku sambil tersenyum. Bekerja sebagai barista tidak segampang yang kau kira. Kadang barista dituntut untuk mempunyai jiwa seni yang bisa memuaskan para pelanggannya, seperti _latte-art_.

"Ne, algeuseumnida!" kataku sigap. Barista lainnya siap membantuku bila aku membutuhkan sesuatu.

Hmm, aku memang seorang pemuda dari Cina. Karenanya gaya bicara dan logatku sangat aneh bagi orang Korea kebanyakan. Untuk tugas kuliahpun aku dikelompokkan dengan Sehun. Anak aneh itu...

Entah— aku menyadarinya jika ia terus mengamati wajahku saat guru menerangkan. Tak jarang ia tersenyum saat aku bertatap wajah dengannya. Pemuda dengan kulit putih dan mata sipit itu... mungkin bisa mengajariku bahasa Korea.

Tadi, aku mencarinya— tapi jelas tidak ada, ia absen hari ini. "Aigoo, apa yang kau lakukan Luhan-a?" Aku baru menyadarinya, kopi yang kubuat malah kudiamkan sampai cukup dingin.

Ya, tentu saja aku harus menggantinya dengan yang baru. Ah, pemuda itu benar-benar menyita pikiranku!

**Author's POV**

Besoknya, Luhan datang terlalu pagi. Ia bahkan sudah mengelilingi sekolah juga ruangan-ruangannya sampai kurang lebih dua kali! Bajunya yang basah, dan keringat yang merembes, membuatnya tampak kelelahan. Ia duduk di bangku taman belakang sekolah. Keringatnya masih saja menetes dari dagunya.

"Ige" Luhan langsung mendongak saat mendengar suara yang asing baginya. Sebuah sapu tangan berwarna gradasi biru tampak di hadapannya. Sosok tersebut duduk di sebelahny sambil menarik tangan Luhan. "Seka dulu keringatmu— kau terlihat parah jika begitu"

"Ah, Go-Gomawo. Sehun-ssi"

"Panggil saja Sehun," Jujur, Luhan sangat jarang berbicara dengan Sehun –walau pada kenyataannya mereka sekelas.

"Lalu ? Kenapa kau datang pagi sekali ?" tanya Sehun sambil menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Aku hanya ingin datang pagi saja—" jawab Luhan sambil meremas saputangan biru itu kuat.

"Ya, bahasa Koreamu sudah cukup bagus" sambar Sehun cepat. "Han-songsaenim terganggu telinganya mungkin, tapi sungguh bahasa Koreamu sudah lumayan"

"Jinjja ? Gomawo Sehunnie, eh apa boleh ?"

"Tak apa jika kau lebih nyaman dengan panggilan itu, tapi ingat— jangan panggil aku begitu di depan teman teman oke ?"

Luhan mengangguk lucu. Sehun tersenyum dihadapannya. Mungkin Luhan harus menghapus julukan 'Anak aneh' dari Sehun. Ternyata, Sehun tidak sedingin yang ia kira. "Tapi— aku masih belum terbiasa menulis hangul, apa kau bisa mengajariku ?" tanya Luhan ragu.

Sehun mengangguk tanpa pikir panjang. "Ne, tulis alamat flat atau rumahmu, aku akan datang tiap ada waktu luang"

Luhan tersenyum manis, sambil mengangguk. Mata bulatnya bersinar-sinar seakan kagum pada Sehun. Ah— Luhan mungkin sudah jatuh dalam pesona seorang Oh Sehun

**Sehun's POV**

"Ne, tulis alamat flat atau rumahmu, aku akan datang tiap ada waktu luang" jawabku. Luhan tersenyum mendengar perkataanku. Oh, Tuhan— melihatnya tersenyum dari dekat ? bagiku ini keberuntungan.

Apa aku boleh berharap ia juga menyukaiku eoh? Apa boleh ?

Luhan hanya menatapku. "Aku tau aku tampan," kataku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku. Oh, lihatlah bibir cherry itu— kalau saja aku tidak mengalihkan pandanganku, mungkin first kiss-nya akan menjadi milikku!

"Aigoo— kau itu pede sekali ?" kata Luhan. "Ige, untukmu— aku punya satu. Kita punya gantungan ini kembar" lanjut Luhan sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

Seperti gantungan, ah— memang gantungan. Tapi bentuknya unik menurutku. Seperti naga. "Eh ? Memangnya kenapa ? Pasti ada maksudnya" gurauku sambil melihat gantungan naga kecil yang terbuat dari plastik bening itu.

"Hm— kau itu, aku pernah berjanji pada diriku sendiri beberapa tahun lalu— jika aku menemukan orang baik di universitas, aku akan memberikannya gantungan ini" katanya. "Masyarakat cina percaya, bahwa naga dapat membawa keberuntungan!"

Aku hanya menatap gantungan itu. Apa iya ? Hehe— tapi lucu juga jika dibuat kembaran. "ah, baiklah— Gomawo"

Entah sudah berapa kali aku menguap di dalam kelas fisika sekarang, yang jelas aku masih asyik melihat wajah Luhan. Ia tampan, eh— lebih tepatnya cantik. Mata bulatnya mengerjap sambil memperhatikan Jung songsaenim, jari-jari lentiknya siap untuk menulis jika ada sesuatu yang penting.

"Oh Sehun! Kau melamun lagi!" kata Jung-songsaenim. Sebatang kapur mendarat pula di kepalaku. Aku masih bisa mendengar Kai yang duduk sebangku denganku terkikik geli. "Kerjakan soal nomor 3b, setelah itu maju ke depan dan jelaskan cara mengerjakannya!"

"Makanya, lain kali— jangan Luhan saja yang diperhatikan" bisik Kai usil. Ingin rasanya mendorong Kai, ia ikut menceramahiku. "Jung songsaenim juga cemburu tuh karena tidak kau perhatikan" tambah Chanyeol yang ada duduk di depanku.

Aih— aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas karena ucapan kedua sahabatku. Luhan hanya mengepalkan tangannya dan gerakan mulutnya seperti mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi aku tidak tau apa itu. Beruntung, soal nomor 3b tergolong mudah.

Jadi, aku tidak harus menanggung malu di depan kelas.

Sepulang sekolah, aku terpaksa harus menunggu Kai. Katanya, ia harus menyerahkan tugas fisikanya. Sudah sekitar 15 menit lebih aku menunggu di depan sekolah. Aku terus melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tanganku. Ingin rasanya berteriak, Kim Jongin! Cepatlah, kakiku pegal berdiri disini!

"Hunnie ?"

"eh ? Panggilan macam apa itu Kai ?" balasku tanpa sadar. "Kakiku pegal menunggu disini!"

"Eh ? Kai ? Aku melihatnya tadi di toilet bersama Kyungsoo, anak kelas sebelah" kata Luhan. Eh ? Luhan ?

"Ya— kupikir Kai, tapi— kenapa kau belum pulang eum ?" tanyaku penasaran. Yang benar saja, Kim Jongin mungkin sedang 'bermain' juga mendesah ria dengan Kyungsoo di toilet. Sedangkan aku ? kakiku terlalu pegal sekarang. Pantas kutunggu daritadi tidak datang.

"Aku harus mengerjakan ulangan susulan, karena waktu kalian ulangan, aku absen" kata Luhan. "Kau menunggu Kai ya ?"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Sungguh wajahnya polos, seperti bayi malah. Mata bulatnya selalu mengerjap imut. "Ehm, kita naik bus saja oke ? Aku sudah tak ingin menunggu anak itu" balasku.

Lagi-lagi Luhan mengangguk. Aigoo, aku harus sering-sering mengingatkan diriku bahwa aku tidak boleh membuat kesan pertama yang buruk di hadapan Luhan, dan aku harus menahan diriku sendiri agar tidak menyerangnya.

Bus sangat sesak. Terlalu banyak orang— jadi aku dan Luhan harus berdiri –terpaksa tepatnya. Orang yang berdiripun tidak sedikit, sama saja penuh sesak. Berdesakkan hingga aku dan Luhan yang berhadapan mau tak mau mendekat.

Aku melihat rona merah di pipinya. Aih! Gwiyeowo!

"kita berhenti di halte 5 kan ?" tanyaku. Luhan mengangguk polos, sambil menatapku yang memang beberapa cm lebih tinggi darinya.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba bus yang kami tumpangi berhenti mendadak. Dan— jangan salahkan aku jika tanganku relfeks menahan Luhan dengan menarik pinggangnya. Jaraknya sangat dekat sekarang. Nafasku seakan berhenti sesaat.

Ia juga menatapku. Jarak antara hidung kamipun tidak jauh. Kurang lebih 10-12 cm. Oh, bibir tipisnya seakan menggodaku untuk segera menciumnya. Tapi— aniyo, tidak boleh— sungguh. Tahan, Sehun-ah, tahan...

"Mianhamnida" kata Luhan formal. Tanganku terpaksa melepas pinggang rampingnya. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Santai saja—" kataku sambil membenarkan letak tas yang sedikit melorot karena kejadian barusan.

"_Mian tadi aku meninggalkanmu, lagipula apa yang kau lakukan saat bersama Kyungsoo tadi eo? Mendesah ria di toilet eo? Dasar kkamjong mesum " _ketikku saat membalas pesan dari Kai. Ia bertanya mengapa aku meninggalkannya tadi.

Aku hanya terkekeh. Sesaat ada suara bel flatku yang masuk ke dalam pendengaranku. "Eh ? tumben sekali"

"A-annyeong" sapa seorang pemuda— Luhan ?

TBC

Huwee, maaf kalo jelek. Tapi ini pendek ya ? (/.\) *bow*

Hehe, buat yang yadong pikirannya, tunda dulu yee :P

Chapter ini masih belum ada, mungkin chapter depan.

Lanjut ga nih ? ato delete aja ? RCL ya! *bawa golok*

Eh nggak nggak, RCL ya :"3

Rep. Untuk ff sebelumnya~~

Ia : Iya nih, Maaf yaa kalo bingung sama alurnya, ff itu aku buat di sela-sela buat tugas tuh. Nyari kesempatan dalam kesempitan gitu. Sekali lagi maaf ya, authornya masih rookie Thanks udah mau review dan nyemangatin ya chingu (,)/

Ndaa : Hehe, Gomawo. Iya nih, maaf ya *big bow*

Thanks to : Ia, Ndaa, blackwhite1214, n13zelf, maplefujoshi2309, juga beng beng max ! *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

The one and only

Author : Bubbletea88

Main Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun and others :)

WARNING! Lots of typo, OOC, YAOI,DIRTY TALK ; BOY x BOY, M(ature)—

Oiya! Sebenernya pas aku ketik di itu ada pembatasnya, jadi ada pemisah—

Ceritanya Sehun yang habis di bus itu, ada pembatasnya dulu baru setelah itu lanjut ceritanya Sehun yang di flat :D

Gatau kenapa pembatasnya itu hilang pas di . Mianhamnida *bow*

It's a long fict! Enjoy!

.

.

_Ya, aku jatuh dalam pesonamu—_

_Kau pun ternyata mempunyai perasaan yang sama kan ?_

_Tapi, Apa waktu begitu kejam—? Mengapa waktu begitu kejam?_

_Apa waktu tidak bisa diputar ?_

_Apa aku masih boleh berharap agar kau masih bisa bersamaku selamanya? Untuk selamanya, bersamaku—_

_Kumohon..._

.

**Sehun's POV**

**Sehun's Flat, 17.20**

"Dasar Kkamjong mesum," gumamku sambil memakan biskuit yang sengaja ku sediakan di ruang duduk. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan saat membaca pesannya yang kurang tahu diri. Bisa-bisanya dia bertanya, kenapa aku meninggalkannya— _Aish_...

Sesaat, suara bel yang kuyakini dari flatku berbunyi. Tumben sekali ada yang datang— Siapa itu ? Ku jejalkan ponselku kedalam saku, dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu flat.

"A-annyeong" kata seorang pemuda— eh ? Luhan ?

Apa ini hari keberuntunganku ? Sekelompok dengan Luhan, bisa berbicara panjang-lebar dengannya saat di sekolah pagi tadi, kejadian di bus tadi dan sekarang ? Ia datang ke flatku ? Eh, tunggu.

"Dari siapa kau tahu nomor flatku ?" tanyaku heran.

"Kita tinggal dalam satu bangunan tapi berbeda kamar" katanya. Butuh beberapa detik untuk mencerna kata-kata tersebut bagiku. Mataku membulat.

"Jinjja -benarkah?" ucapku melongo. Luhan mengangguk. "Lalu, ada apa ke sini ?"

"Boleh aku menumpang di flatmu sebentar ? Nanti akan kuceritakan" kata Luhan sambil menjinjing tas ranselnya. Seragam universitasnya saja masih melekat di tubuhnya. Itu artinya ia memang belum pulang dari tadi.

"Begini, teman satu flatku –Minseok anak dari universitas lain, kebetulan anak dari teman ibuku yang membawa kunci flat— sedangkan kunciku tertinggal, Jadi—"

"Kau harus menunggu sampai Minseok pulang ?" lanjutku cepat. Luhan mengangguk. "Kau mau kopi, atau yang lainnya ? Atau mau makan ?" tanyaku sambil beranjak ke dapur.

"Wah, dapurmu lengkap juga ya" kata Luhan terlihat senang saat kuajak ke dapur.

"Tidak juga, kadang ibuku datang dan membelikan semua keperluan ini untukku, padahal ibuku tahu benar aku tidak pandai memasak" ceritaku sambil memakai celemek berrwarna biru. Sedangkan Luhan memakai celemek berwarna pink.

Terlihat sangat lucu di mataku. Mata bulatnya mengerjap imut mengamati satu-demi-satu bahan-bahan dapur yang ada. "Kita buat bulgogi saja bagaimana ? Kau suka ?" tanyaku sambil mengambil garam.

Kulihat dia memandangku imut. Ah— dia belum pernah rupanya. "Wah, kalau begitu, kau harus mencobanya nanti— kujamin enak!" gurauku sambil mulai mengambil daging dan memotongnya. Luhan juga membantuku untuk menyiapkan kompor juga alat penggorengan.

.

"Ini enak" kata Luhan sambil memakan bulgoginya. Aku yang makan di depannya tersenyum. "Wah— kapan kapan akan kubawakan masakan asli China ke sini, oke ?"

"Hm, baiklah—" kataku sambil mengunyah nasi yang ada dimulutku. Selesai makan, kami membereskan peralatan makan dan berjalan ke ruang duduk. "Hei, omong-omong, kenapa kau pindah ke Korea ? Bukankah lebih enak di Cina ?"

Luhan duduk dan sedikit terkejut. "Eh ? Oh, itu karena nenek dari ibuku sedang sakit, ia ada di Korea— jadi mereka memutuskan untuk merawat nenek untuk beberapa bulan ke depan.." kata Luhan sambil menatapku lekat.

Beberapa bulan saja ? Apa artinya, Luhan tidak menetap di Korea ? Ah— singkirkan pikiran burukmu itu Oh Sehun.

"Apa kau nyaman memakai seragam terus eo ?" tanyaku saat ia asyik mengunyah biskuit yang ada dalam toples. "akan ku pinjamkan baju, kajja—"

Luhan memang polos ya, ia mengikutiku sampai ke kamar. "ini, kurasa ini ukuranmu, iyakan ? Sekalian mandi sana!" suruhku sambil menyerahkan t-shirt putih. Luhan tidak menjawab, tapi dia menuruti perintahku. Aih—

Apa aku bisa tahan jika ia selalu menatapku seperti itu ?

.

Aku masih menarik nafas dalam saat melihat Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi. Lihatlah, rambutnya juga wajahnya yang basah, seakan menantangku untuk segera menyerangnya. "Kau mau keluar, kebetulan aku ingin bertemu dengan Kai dan Chanyeol. Kau ikut ?" tanyaku sambil mengambil kunci mobilku.

"Apa boleh aku ikut ?" tanya Luhan polos sambil menggosok rambutnya yang masih basah. Aku hanya mengangguk. Jantungku berdebar kencang rasanya saat ia menatapku lekat barusan. Aku masih memakai sepatu saat Luhan dengan polosnya duduk dihadapanku.

"Kau mau apa eh ?" tanyaku. Jujur, jantungku berdebar kencang sekarang. Ia hanya menatapku polos dan memiringkan kepalanya seperti anak anjing. Sudahlah, aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya.

CHU~

Aku menciumnya kilat, ia terkejut. "Makanya, jangan menggodaku— itu bisa lebih berbahaya kau tau" kataku sambil menggandeng tangannya. Kurasa ia membeku sesaat setelah aku menciumnya. Haha, itu lucu.

"Hu-Hun," gumamnya pipinya merona. Di dalam mobilpun tidak ada percakapan apapun selain deruman dan klakson dari mobil-mobil yang ada di jalan raya.

"Apa kau terkejut ?" tanyaku, suasana menjadi canggung rasanya. Ia mengangguk. "gwaenchana, maafkan aku— aku menciummu karena.."

Luhan menatapku seakan menunggu kelanjutan perkataanku. "Aku menyukaimu" akhirnya kata-kata itu bisa keluar dari mulutku meski aku harus menahan rona merah di pipiku.

.

**Luhan's POV**

"Aku menyukaimu"

Kata-kata yang keluar dari pemuda tampan dihadapanku seakan membuat nafasku tercekat. Sama sekali tidak bernafas, berkedip pun mungkin tidak. Aku merasakan pipiku memanas, kulihat semburat merah di pipi mulusnya. A-apa ini nyata ? Ini bukan mimpi kan ?

Sesaat, sunyi sama sekali tidak ada percakapan antara aku dan Sehun. Canggung tepatnya— dia menciumku... juga menyatakan perasaannya. A-apa aku boleh membalas perasaannya, walau aku tau perasaan ini malah akan menyakiti kami berdua ?

"Turunlah, aku akan memarkirkan mobilku dulu" kata Sehun mengagetkanku. Aku mengangguk, sambil menatap wajahnya yang masih saja memerah. Aku sedikit terkikik karenanya. "Ya~ apa ada yang lucu eo ?"

"Ani, hanya saja wajahmu masih memerah setelah, ehm—" kataku. "ciuman pertama kita beberapa menit lalu" lanjutku sambil bergegas turun dan berlari menjauh dari mobil. Aku sempat bmelihat senyum yang terukir indah di wajah tampan itu.

"Wah, Luhan ? Tumben sekali kau ikut eh ?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihatku berjalan ke arahnya. Di sana ada Kai dan Chanyeol sedang duduk santai. Chanyeol sedang asyik menyeruput kopinya sedangkan Kai masih berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Oh, ada Luhan ?" kata Kai sambil tersenyum. Ku akui senyum anak berkulit tan itu manis, tapi— kurasa tidak ada yang semanis senyum anak itu, Sehun maksudku—. "Oh wasseo!" Kai terlihat antusias saat melihat Sehun di belakangku.

Aku hanya menundukkan wajahku, sama sekali tidak berani untuk menatap wajah apalagi mata sipitnya itu. Bisa-bisa aku yang meleleh di sini— Tapi, cafe ini adalah cafe tempatku bekerja, pantas aku sangat mengenalinya.

"Tunggu ya, Hun" ucapku tanpa sadar. Sehun menoleh dan menatapku imut, eh tidak terkesan tajam tapi lembut, sama sekali tidak ada kemarahan di sana.

"Hun ?" hardik Chanyeol

"Wah, kalian sudah punya panggilan sayang rupanya" goda Kai. Sehun hanya tersenyum padaku, gerakan bibirnya seakan berkata 'tak-apa'.

Aku yang malu memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam cafe dan bertemu dengan bosku. "Hei, Luhan-a, hari ini bukan jadwalmu bekerja kan ?" tanya salah seorang temanku saat mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan.

Aku mengangguk. "Ne, aku datang ke sini untuk mentraktir salah satu temanku," kataku sambil tersenyum dan menepuk punggung teman ku itu. "Hey, _noona_, aku pesan _milk bubble tea _2_, iced_" kataku.

Orang yang kupanggil noona itu hanya menatapku tajam seolah akan membunuhku saat itu juga. Setelah selesai, aku kembali duduk di luar bersama Sehun dan lainnya. "Ige, kutraktir, hanya hari ini" kataku sambil menyerahkan minuman yang kupesan tadi. "Oh ya, ini adalah kopi yang favorit di sini"

"benarkah ?" tanya Kai, "Aku bahkan tidak tau"

"Ne, aku tau karena ini tempatku bekerja _part-time_" lanjutku.

"Ah, Gomawo—" kata Sehun sambil mulai meminumnya. "Ini enak, sungguh—"

"Tapi—" kata Chanyeol menggantung, membuat semua tatapan mata mengarah padanya. Tapi tatapan mata bulat Chanyeol mengarah padaku. "Itu bajumu kan, Oh Sehun ?"

Mati aku. Chanyeol mengenali baju yang kupakai. Sehun hanya mengangguk santai. Sementara Kai dan Chanyeol sudah tersenyum licik. "Apa yang kaulakukan padanya Hun?" goda Kai sengaja.

"Pikiran kalian saja yang jorok" hardik Sehun. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun, tanyakan saja padanya, kami hanya berciu—"

"Aniya, itu benar— kami tidak melakukan apapun kok," potongku cepat, sambil menatap Sehun tajam. Hampir saja ia bercerita pada Kai dan Chanyeol bahwa aku dan Sehun baru saja berciuman. Oh God—

.

**Sehun's POV**

Kulihat wajah gelisahnya saat berada di dalam mobil. Malam ini bulan berbentuk bulat sempurna, bintang-bintang pun ikut menerangi malam yang gelap ini. Tapi wajah gelisahnya membuatku ikut resah.

"Lu ? Kau tak apa ?" tanyaku. Dia hanya menatapku lekat, tidak menggeleng, juga tidak mengangguk. Aku dapat menemukan pancaran gelisah di matanya. "Ada apa?"

"Mi-Minseok memberitahuku kalau ia pulang ke Ilsan malam ini— tidak kembali ke flat" jawabnya. Aigoo— kukira ada apa. Aku mendesah lega.

"Kau itu penakut sekali, tidur di flatku saja malam ini" kataku santai.

"Kamar di flatmu hanya ada satu kan ?"

Aku mengangguk. _Well_, kita lihat saja nanti. Apa aku sanggup menahannya jika Luhan tidur bersama denganku, sekamar— bahkan seranjang

.

"Ya, Aku ingin tau perasaanmu padaku" kataku sambil memainkan rambutnya. Ia tidur denganku mau tak mau. Kurasa aku tidak akan bisa menahan hasratku untuk malam ini. Luhan yang ada di hadapanku, hanya tersenyum polos, ia menunduk.

"Jika aku menjawab iya, apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" tanyanya menantang. Aku pura-pura berpikir,

"Menciummu lagi mungkin" kataku.

"Jika aku menjawab tidak ?" tanyanya yang berhasil membuatku mengerucutkan bibirku. Dia tertawa lepas. "Ani, aku— aku punya perasaan, ya— persis seperti yang kau rasakan padaku" katanya.

Entah otakku yang lambat dalam berpikir atau syaraf otakku yang sedikit terputus, yang jelas aku harus mencernanya dalam beberapa detik sesudah Luhan mengucapkannya. "Jinjja ?" tanyaku, Lagi-lagi Luhan mengangguk.

Aku yang kelewat senang sudah terlebih dulu menarik tengkuknya agar wajahnya mendekat padaku. Awalnya hanya mencium, tapi lama kelamaan, bibir kami saling melumat satu dengan yang lain. Ya— ini akan jadi malam yang panjang, bahkan penisku sudah menegang duluan, Ah—

**WARNING IT'S NC SCENE, Belum terlambat kalau ingin kembali ke atas oke ? XD**

**.**

**.**

**Author's POV**

Kedua pemuda yang berbaring dalam satu ranjang itu masih asyik melumat satu dengan yang lain. Tanpa mereka sadari, posisi Sehun sudah berada di atas Luhan. Sehun yang memang lebih muda dari Luhan itu menggigit bibir bawah Luhan, meminta akses untuk masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

Sesekali desahan juga terdengar dari bibir Luhan juga Sehun. "Huunhh... Ah—" desah Luhan saat Sehun masih asyik mengabsen tiap inci rongga mulut Luhan. "Kau manis, Han" kata Sehun sambil melepas ciumannya, ia sadar pasokan oksigen dalam paru-parunya juga Luhan menipis.

Keduanya meraup oksigen dengan rakus, tak begitu lama Sehun kembali melumat bibir yang sudah menjadi candunya tersebut. Tangan Luhan juga sudah melingkar sempurna di leher Sehun, seakan mendorong tengkuknya untuk terus menciumnya.

Sehun melepas ciumannya, sesaat mereka saling pandang. Terlihat semburat merah di kedua pipi Luhan. "Apa boleh ?" tanya Sehun seakan meminta ijin. Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Saranghae, nae Hannie"

"Uhm, Nado saranghae, Hun" balas Luhan sesaat sebelum Sehun menyerang lehernya dan membuat tanda kemerahan di sana. Membuat Luhan mendesah tertahan.

"Ugh.. Hunh... Ahh..."

"Keluarkan saja desahanmu, jangan kau tahan" kata Sehun sambil terus menjilat juga mengigit kecil kulit leher Luhan. Alhasil, leher putih tersebut penuh dengan bekas kemerahan yang dihasilkan Sehun. Tangan nakal Sehun mulai menyusup masuk ke dalam kaos Luhan.

"Kau sexy, Luhannie" kata Sehun saat sudah berhasil membuka baju Luhan. Sehun kembali menciumi setiap inci tubuh Luhan, mulai dari bahu yang tidak lepas dari tanda kemerahan. Juga kedua tonjolan pink-kecoklatan yang sudah menegang.

"Aahh... Hunhhhh.. arh" desahan Luhan semakin menjadi saat Sehun memanjakan kedua nipplenya. Sehun mengulum nipple kirinya sedangkan nipple kanan, Sehun pilin menggunakan jarinya. Luhan bergerak tidak nyaman di bawah Sehun, tubuh Luhan bahkan sudah penuh dengan bercak kemerahan. Sehun turun ke bawah sambil menjilat tiap inci tubuh Luhan.

"Arhh... ah, hunhh" Sehun mengitari pusar Luhan terus menerus, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menggoda penis Luhan yang sudah menegang dibalik celananya. "Janhh Janganhh di situhhh Hunnhhh" desah Luhan

Seakan tuli, Sehun sama sekali tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Luhan, ia terus menekan dan meremas penis yang masih terkurung itu. "Ini kah penis mu Luhannie ? Dia imut sepertimu" kata Sehun yang membuat Luhan merona.

"Bukaahh Hunhh.. jebalhhh" Luhan terus mendesah dan bergerak tidak nyaman.

"Belum saatnya luhanie" kata Sehun sambil terus menggoda nipple juga penis Luhan. Sakit memang, penisnya yang berkedut dan menegang masih terkurung didalam celana dalamnya. Sehun hanya membuka celana luarnya saja, tidak dengan celana dalamnya.

Sehun bahkan bisa melihat penis itu berkedut cepat di dalam celana Luhan. "Aigoo, kau sudah tidak tahan han ? Bahkan penismu berkedut dengan cepat—"

"Aah, hah.." Luhan dengan cepat mendorong Sehun dan membuka celana dalamnya sendiri. Benar saja, penis imut itu mengacung tegak seakan menantang Sehun untuk segera menggagahinya.

Penis Sehun bahkan sudah menegang sempurna saat melihat penis Luhan yang mengacung tegak. "Siapa suruh kau mengocoknya sendiri, Luhannie" kata Sehun sambil mengambil alih penis Luhan.

"Stophh, Hunhh!" pekik Luhan. Kali ini Sehun menurut, "Mwo? Apa kau tidak suka eo ?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng, "Kau curang, kau masih memakai pakaian lengkap sedangkan aku sudah telanjang bulat"

Sehun terkekeh. "Kau itu, baiklah tunggu sebentar" kata Sehun. Sehun mulai melucuti satu persatu pakaiannya. Sehun bisa melihat Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya saat Sehun akan membuka celananya. Tapi Sehun hanya menyisakan celana dalamnya kemudian kembali menindih Luhan.

"Sudahkan ?" kata Sehun, tanpa menunggu jawaban Luhan, Sehun mengurut penis Luhan. Membuat penis itu kembali berkedut cepat di genggaman Sehun. Luhan mengerang dan mendesah nikmat.

"Akh.. fasterhh Hunhh.. jebalhh fasterhh"

Kaki Luhan yang terus bergerak tanpa sengaja menyenggol kejantanan Sehun yang jelas jelas sudah menegang hebat. Tangan Sehun berhenti mengocok, membuat ereksi Luhan tertunda lagi. "Kau menggodaku eo ?" tanya Sehun yang membuat Luhan merona.

Sehun membuka celana dalamnya. Damn! It's so damn big! "Se-Sehun-a, a-apa kau yakin akan menyetubuhiku dengan pe-penismu itu eoh ?" tanya Luhan ragu. Sehun mengangguk yakin.

Sehun membalik posisinya, Luhan berada di atas Sehun sekarang. Seakan mengerti maksud Sehun, Luhan segera memutar tubuhnya, ia berhadapan dengan penis Sehun sekarang, wajahnya merona saat berhadapan dengan penis besar yang mengacung itu. Sedangkan Sehun sudah melumat penis Luhan. Luhan hanya mendesah, tangannya sibuk mengurut penis besar Sehun.

Keduanya mendesah tertahan. "Ma-masukhan hanhhh.. ppalihhh.. arhhh aku.. sampaihhh" desah Sehun. Penis besar itu menyemburkan cairan putih didalam mulut Luhan, sedikit cairan itu meluber keluar dan mengalir melewati dagu dan leher Luhan.

Begitupula dengan Luhan yang sudah menyemburkan cairannya lebih dulu daripada Sehun. Sehun kembali membalik posisi mereka. Luhan mencium Sehun agresif, bermaksud membagi cairan yang melesak masuk ke mulut bahkan tenggorokannya.

"Kau— kau liar Han" keduanya terengah. Berusaha meraup oksigen setelah ereksi pertama mereka. Sehun menatap seluruh tubuh Luhan sekarang, ia melihat penis yang menggantung lucu di area selangkangan Luhan.

"Y-Ya! Jangan kau tatap terus" pekik Luhan sambil menyilangkan kakinya. Sehun tersenyum jahil. Sehun kembali melumat bibir pink itu tangannya masih sibuk membangunkan penis Luhan kembali.

Luhan sudah terlalu lelah untuk melawan. "Arhh—" Tangan Sehun meremas kedua bola kembar Luhan dan penisnya bergantian. Membuat Luhan semakin mendesah keras. Sehun akhirnya melepas ciuman mereka dan menatap mata sayu Luhan.

"Boleh ya ?"

"Eum— tapi pelan-pelan, kau tahu sendiri ukuran penismu seperti apa kan ?" kata Luhan memicing tajam. Sehun kembali terkekeh.

Sehun sengaja membuat Luhan kembali ereksi agar cairan Luhan bisa ia pakai sebagai pelumas saat masuk ke dalam lubang Luhan nanti.

Sehun mengarahkan kepala penisnya di depan lubang yang sudah berkedut itu. Ia memegang kedua paha Luhan. Perlahan ia mulai memasukkan kejantanannya yang sudah ia kocok dulu sebelumnya.

"ARGH! SEHUNIE, Appohh Hiks—" jerit Luhan saat Sehun baru memasukkan setengah dari panjang penisnya. "Ini sakithh" Luhan terisak. Sehun mau tak mau harus berhenti sebentar.

"Luhan-a,akan aku keluarkan jika kau tidak ingin kesakitan, arra ?" kata Sehun sambil perlahan mengeluarkan penisnya. Namun Luhan malah menggoda penis Sehun dengan merapatkan dinding rektumnya.

"Ahhh, kauh nakal Han" kata Sehun. Penisnya seakan di remas kuat didalam lubang virgin itu. "Masukkan Hunh, Ppalih" kata Luhan.

Sehun mengocok penis Luhan seraya memasukkan penisnya. Bermaksud mengurangi rasa sakit yang Luhan rasakan. "Ah—" desah Sehun lega saat penisnya berhasil masuk kedalam lubang itu.

Kedua pemuda itu bisa merasakan cairan yang mengalir dari lubang Luhan. Bercak merah itu mengalir membasahi penis Sehun, juga meninggalkan bekas di sprei itu. Darah. Tanpa disuruh, Sehun mulai menggerakkan penisnya. Ia mendorong pinggulnya perlahan. Tempo yang sebelumnya lambat semakin cepat saat Luhan memekik.

Sehun tahu itu titik kenikmatan Luhan. Ia semakin gencar menusuk titik itu dengan penisnya. Lubang sempit Luhan masih terus meremas penis Sehun kuat. Membuat keduanya semakin dekat dengan ereksi. "Arhh— HUN AKU—akuhh, ahh"

"LUHAN-AH"

"SEHUNIE" Pekik keduanya bersamaan. Cairan Sehun melesak masuk kedalam tubuh Luhan. Sedangkan cairan Luhan membasahi tubuhnya juga Sehun.

"Kau hebat, han— gomawo" kata Sehun. Keduanya terengah.

"a-apa tidak dikeluarkan Hun ?" tanya Luhan heran. Lubangnya terasa penuh. Sehun menggeleng,

"Biarkan saja, didalam lebih hangat—" kata Sehun lalu menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Kamar flat sehun sudah menjadi saksi bisu kegiatan mereka malam ini, juga pernyataan cinta Luhan pada Sehun.

TBC

Huwaaa, rasanya janggal ya kalo Luhan keluar dari EXO ? T . T

Aku juga sedih pas tau Luhan keluar. Aku juga hunhan shipper jadi tau gimana rasanya kok :")

_#AlwaysSupportLuhan #OT12_

GAMSAHAMNIDA buat yang udah RCL di Chapter sebelumnya! ^^ *big bow*

Ngebut nih updatenya, gara-gara semangat soalnya banyak yang review. Gomawo!

Thanks to : LuXiaoLu, Urushibara Puterrizme, lisnana1, hunhanminute, DahsyatNyaff, myhunhanbaby, LuluHD, Yue m00nlight, BubbleePororo, n13zelf, .39, Baekhyunniee, Jong Ahn, Xiaoluluu, Novey, 13613, .58, puputri, younlaycious88 and the others reviews!

RCL JUGA UNTUK CHAPTER INI YA! *lho*


	3. Chapter 3

The one and only

Author : Bubbletea88

Main Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun and others :)

WARNING! Lots of typo, OOC, YAOI,; BOY x BOY, M(ature)—

MIANHAMNIDA READERS-NIM! INI UPDATE TELAT BANGET SUMPAH! T-T

TUGAS SEKOLAH MEMBUAT SAYA HARUS MENYELESAIKANNYA APALAGI BENTAR LAGI SAYA UNAS -_-"

Di chapter ini, mungkin tergolong sad story— tapi endingnya kuusahain happy ending~^^

Jjang! Let's enjoy the fict! IT'S A LONG FANFICTION!

.

.

_Perasaan itu tumbuh, ya— di hati kami masing-masing_

_Tapi, entahlah waktu memang terlalu kejam bagi kami berdua_

_Ke mana kau saat aku mulai mencintaimu ? _

_Ke mana kau saat aku merindukan senyum, kerjapan matamu bahkan senyummu ?_

_Apa kau akan kembali ?_

.

**Sehun's POV**

Matanya terpejam, wajah tidurnyapun terlihat sangat damai. Sudah cukup lama kami berhubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, sekitar sebulan mungkin. Berbagi kasih bahkan bersetubuh jika kami sempat. Dan itu terjadi malam kemarin, hahaha— Luhan memang imut, pesonanya terlalu kuat bagiku!

Aku masih menatap wajah tidurnya yang damai. Tubuhku dan tubuhnya masih tertutup oleh selimut tebal. Bau amis sperma menyeruak di kamar ini. Sepertinya aku dan Luhan harus membereskan kamar ini. Segera.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, ia melenguh dan bergerak pelan. Membuat penisku yang ada didalam tubuhnya ikut terangsang karenanya. "Ahh—" desahku tak sengaja. Luhan menatapku imut. Mata rusanya mengerjap menatapku, seakan tidak terjadi apapun semalam.

"Uhm— Sehunnie, kau bisa mengeluarkan penismu itu dari lubangku eo?" tanya Luhan frontal. Aku menggeleng. Wajahnya merengut saat ia melihatku menggeleng. Pemuda yang pasalnya lebih tua dari aku ini justru lebih senang bermanja-manja padaku.

"Ani, kau baru saja membangunkannya karena gerakan pelanmu, ia terlalu sensitif, kau tau—" kataku yang memutuskan untuk bermain solo di kamar mandi nanti. Luhan juga akan kembali sebentar ke kamar flatnya untuk mengambil beberapa cadangan baju untuk dibawa ke sini. Luhan sedikit meringis saat aku mengeluarkan penisku dari lubangnya.

Luhan lebih betah tinggal di flatku mungkin. Pemuda bermata rusa itu sekarang tersenyum jahil padaku. Entahlah, tapi tangan nakal nan lentiknya mulai menggerayangi tubuhku seakan menggodaku. Jemarinya yang dingin semakin turun dan sampai pada penisku yang sedikit menegang. OH SHIT!

Ia meremasnya kuat dan memijitnya. Membuatku mau tak mau mendesah dihadapannya. Ah— tapi ini nikmat. Ia hanya memijit, meremas juga terkadang mengocok penisku juga twin ballsku. "Ah— Berhh- berhentihh" desahku.

"Wae ?" tanya Luhan sambil menghentikan gerakan tangannya pada penisku. Tanpa ba-bi-bu aku menggendongnya ke kamar mandi. Aku dan Luhan sudah berada dalam bath-up sekarang, dengan posisi Luhan menindihku. Aku hanya mengisi sedikit air di dalam bath-up. "Lihat, bahkan penismu sudah menyodok paha dalamku" kata Luhan berdirty talk dan tentu membuatku semakin terangsang.

"Lu— maafkan aku," kataku sambil memposisikan penisku tepat di depan lubangnya. Tak lama pekikan Luhan kembali terdengar. Pekikan antara nikmat dan sakit. Lubang yang belum sembuh dari luka lecetnya itu semakin hari semakin menggodaku. Dinding rektum Luhan seakan memijit penisku kencang.

Aku juga tak segan menggerakkan pinggulku untuk memperdalam penisku menumbuk prostatnya. "Ahh-ah-ah— hunniee- fashhterhh" desah Luhan sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya kearah berlawanan.

Tak sampai lima menit kami berdua sudah mencapai klimaks, setelah itu baru kita menyelesaikan kegiatan mandi yang terabaikan karena Luhan. Selesai mandi, aku duduk di depan televisi sedangkan Luhan sedang membereskan pakaiannya di flat.

Aku merasa… ah, mungkinkah ? Ah tak mungkin! Jangan berpikiran negatif! Aihh, ada perasaan entah apa yang mengganjal di hatiku. Seakan akan ada kejadian buruk yang akan terjadi, entah— aku tidak berniat memikirkannya,

**Luha****n's POV**

Aku menarik napasku dalam. Aku berada didalam kamarku sekarang, maksudku kamar yang berada didalam flatku dan Minseok sendiri. Aku duduk dengan kaki yang tersilang, dihadapanku terletak sebuah koper berwarna abu-abu yang terbuka. Sekali lagi aku menghembuskan napasku kasar.

Tanpa kusadari air mata menetes. Luhan-a, kau kuat, kau harus kuat. Oh ya, begini— beberapa bulan, minggu bahkan hari aku akan kembali ke Beijing, China— Negara asalku. Negara di mana aku dilahirkan dan bertumbuh kembang.

Aku akan pergi. Tentu saja. Tapi Sehun ? Apa aku dengan tidak bertanggung jawabnya meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja ? Tidak, Ayahku tidak mengajarinya seperti bajingan yang tidak akan mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya.

Aku belum memberitahu Sehun tentang perpisahan ini. Aku juga tidak bisa berjanji padanya jika aku akan kembali ke Seoul dalam waktu dekat, bahkan aku mungkin tidak akan kembali ke Seoul dan akan menetap di Beijing selamanya.

Aku hanya menghela napasku. Sesaat terdengar bunyi ketukan dari luar kamarku. "Ah, Minseok, ada apa ?" tanyaku. Minseok hanya menatapku datar.

"Kau baru saja menangis ya ?" tanya Minseok. Ah— aku lupa bahwa aku punya teman yang pandai membaca air muka seseorang. "Apa kau masih belum memberitahu Sehun tentang kepergianmu yang kurang beberapa minggu ?" lanjut Minseok.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan tahan jika melihat wajahnya yang merengut sedih karenaku,"

"Tapi, tidak memberitahunya sama saja kau membohonginya, Luhan-a"

Aku hanya menatap kosong koper yang sudah terisi beberapa pasang pakaian dihadapanku. 'Tidak memberitahunya sama saja kau membohonginya, Luhan-a' kata-kata Minseok perlu Luhan pertimbangkan, harus tepatnya—

"Aku akan memberitahunya, secepat yang aku bisa" gumamku.

**Author****'s POV**

Luhan berjalan gontai ke flat Sehun. Wajahnya bimbang, antara memberitahu ataun tidak. Tapi kata-kata Minseok, juga harus dipertimbangkan. Luhan tidak ingin membohongi pemuda yang sudah berbagi kasih sayang dengannya, yang selalu baik padanya.

"Lama sekali, Lu ?" tanya Sehun. Rupanya pria yang lebih tinggi beberapa cm dari Luhan itu menunggu di koridor apartemen dari tadi. Luhan berusaha tersenyum.

"Ani— Mianhae" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum. Sehun sendiri membalas senyum itu dengan senyumnya yang khas. "A-aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" lanjut Luhan saat sudah berada di ruang tengah flat Sehun.

"Katakanlah" kata Sehun sambil terus menatap lekat tiap inchi wajah Luhan.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu" Luhan mencubit pipi kiri Sehun.

"Lalu ? Kau ingin ini ?"

CHU—

Ciuman hangat mendarat di bibir Luhan. Ciuman itu berlangsung agak lama, bibir keduanya saling melumat satu dengan yang lain.

"Aish, sekarang serius" kata Luhan saat ciuman itu terlepas. "Jika seandainya aku pergi, apa yang akan kau lakukan ?"

"Entah, mengejarmu mungkin, dan terus menemanimu, aku tau kau tak bisa meninggalkanku" kata Sehun.

"Orang sepertimu percaya dirinya tinggi sekali ya ?" sahut Luhan. "Tapi kau harus kuliah kan ?"

"Tak peduli jika aku masih kuliah, aku akan menemanimu kemanapun"

"Ke Beijing sekalipun ?"

"Ya" sahut Sehun cepat. "Mworago ? Apa kau akan pergi Lu ?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk lemah. Ia bahkan tak berani menatap mata tajam Sehun. "Apa harus, Lu ?" Kata Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan dingin Luhan.

"Entahlah, nenekku yang sakit di Seoul keadaannya sudah membaik, lagipula ada adik ibuku yang akan mengurus nenekku di Seoul— Jadi yah, begitulah…." Luhan berusaha menahan air mata yang akan keluar. Suaranya bergetar.

"Andwae, kau milikku— kau tidak boleh pergi, Luhannie!" sentak Sehun.

Luhan hanya bisa menatap Sehun lembut. "Ya Pabboya, aku tidak bisa berjanji padamu kapan aku akan kembali ke Seoul, tapi aku berjanji akan selalu menyempatkan diri berkomunikasi denganmu"

"Yaksokhae ?" tanya Sehun.

"Ne, Yaksok"

"Luhannie, kita habiskan beberapa hari bersama-sama sebelum kau pergi, bagaimana ?"

Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah saat Sehun bertanya padanya. Ia hanya tidak ingin membuat Sehun –pria yang sudah membuatnya tertawa, malu bahkan mendesah liar- sedih.

"Memang berapa hari waktu yang tersisa ?" tanya Sehun lagi. Wajah pemuda itu tidak akan bisa membohongi Luhan, wajahnya saja yang pura-pura ceria. Tapi Luhan menemukan kekhawatiran, ketakutan, dan sedikit kekecewaan dalam tatapan hangat seorang Oh Sehun.

"Entahlah, mungkin 2 hari" balas Luhan pelan. Posisi tubuhnya sudah meringsut ke dalam pelukan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum lirih.

"Kita akan menghabiskan waktu-waktu itu ke berbagai tempat, kau setuju Lu ?" tanya Sehun. "Mulai dari bersepeda bersama, menulis di gembok yang ada di Namsan Tower, bagaimana ?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil membalas senyuman Sehun. "Eum— aku akan terus menginap di sini selama 2 hari ke depan"

"Gomawo Luhannie"

"Ne, Cheonmaniyeo"

.

"Hai, Apa Luhan di dalam ?" tanya seorang pemuda yang bahkan Sehun tidak kenal. Pemuda itu lebih pendek jika dibandingkan dengan Sehun. Sehun hanya mengangguk. Sore itu, Sehun menerima tamu yang bahkan tidak ia kenal. "Kenalkan, aku Minseok, Kim Minseok"

"Ah, jadi kau yang bernama Minseok ? Luhan bercerita banyak tentangmu!" kataku sambil mempersilahkannya masuk. "Tunggulah sebentar, Luhan sedang mandi—"

"Ne, tak apa, emm maaf, apa kau sudah tau soal Luhan akan berangkat ke Beijing ?" tanya Minseok hati-hati. Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Selain karena neneknya yang sudah membaik, ada mantan pacar Luhan yang tinggal di Seoul dan selalu mengintai Luhan dengan mata-mata yang mungkin tersebar di seluruh penjuru Seoul,"

"Eh ?" Sehun sedikit bingung. "Mwo ? Benarkah ?"

Minseok mengangguk. "Kris, dia juga orang China tapi ada campuran Canada. Ia masih tidak rela jika Luhannya pergi demi keluarganya. Dulu, keluarga Luhan sama sekali tidak menyetujui hubungan Luhan dengan Kris"

Sehun hanya terdiam. Sejenak keduanya diam. "Kris dulunya juga sahabatku, jelas aku tau apa saja yang di lakukannya pada Luhan sehingga keluarganya tidak memperbolehkan Luhan dekat dengan Kris. Luhan juga hampir terbunuh karena kelalaian Kris saat itu" lanjut Minseok.

Tanpa sadar, tangan Sehun mengepal. "Aku ke sini hanya ingin menyerahkan tiket pesawat ke Beijing yang tadi siang di antarkan oleh ibunya, dan kau tau? Kurasa ibu Luhan menyetujui hubungan kalian"

"Mwo ?"

"Aku bercerita banyak tentangmu juga hubunganmu dengan Luhan"

Tak lama terdengar suara pintu kamar Sehun terbuka. "Hai Minseok-ah, ada apa kesini ?" tanya Luhan polos. Handuknya sendiri masih tergantung di pundaknnya.

"Ini, tiket pesawatmu ke Beijing, ibumu yang menyerahkannya" kata Minseok singkat. "ASTAGA!" pekik Minseok yang membuat Sehun maupun Luhan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Minseok-ssi ? Kau tak apa ?"

"YA! Kalian berdua, pura-pura polos di hadapanku tapi kalian bahkan sudah pernah melakukannya, aku bahkan tidak senekat itu dengan Chen-ku" kata Minseok sambil terkekeh. Sehun membuka mulutnya ingin berbicara, "Aish, kau mau menyangkalku ? Lihat saja leher Luhan, penuh dengan bercak keunguan ckckck" cerocos Minseok.

Luhan hanya menundukkan kepalanya malu, sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Sudahlah, aku banyak tugas sampai nanti" kata Minseok sambil berdiri.

"Hei, kau tau? Temanmu yang satu mengerikan" kata Sehun saat Minseok sudah keluar.

"Memang" kata Luhan singkat. "Dia terlalu teliti untuk hal-hal kecil, contohnya cakenya yang ku makan beberapa hari yang lalu, ia bahkan mengirim pesan padaku!"

Sehun ikut terkekeh. "Tapi, kau mau kemana berpakaian rapi seperti itu ?"

"Ke café, kau ikut ?" balas Luhan dengan senyum khasnya.

"Boleh, tapi traktir" Sehun hanya nyengir.

"Andwae, kan sudah pernah kutraktir gantian" balas Luhan tak kalah manja.

.

**Sehun's POV**

Aku hanya duduk diam sambil melihatnya mondar-mandir mengambil dan mengantar pesanan pembeli. Dia hebat. Dia cantik. Dia manis. Ya— dia segalanya. Waktu memang kejam bukan ? Terlalu tega memisahkan kita saat kita sudah sangat dekat. Kalau saja ada penghenti waktu, aku akan menghentikan waktu ini selama mungkin.

Aku mengambil ponselku yang tergeletak dimeja. Menekan nomor ponsel seseorang.

"Yeoboseo? Ne, ini aku, Sehun"

"…."

"Ne, Kai— aku minta bantuanmu, bilang pada Kim songsaenim— aku akan absen selama 5 hari, arraseo ?"

"…."

"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu tau, Thanks Kai"

"…."

Tentu, aku akan meluangkan waktuku sepenuhnya untuk Luhan. "HEI!" pekik Luhan yang menyadarkanku dari lamunan. "N-Ne ?" tanyaku sambil menyeruput bubble tea yang masih separuh. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, ahjussi mesum ?" tanya Luhan imut.

"Mwo ? Ahjussi mesum katamu ?"

"Kenyataan kan ?" balas Luhan jahil. Dia juga menyeruput bubble tea yang ada dihadapannya, aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya.

CHU— dia membuka mulutnya, saling berbagi bubble tea yang ada di mulut Luhan. "Manis" kataku sambil melepas ciuman singkat itu.

"Dasar mesum, ini tempat umum" kata Luhan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pipinya merona merah. Semakin menambah kesan bahwa ia termasuk namja yang cantik.

"Tadi, kenapa kau lama sekali di dalam ruangan itu ?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk ruangan berpintu coklat.

"Aku mengundurkan diri, kau pikir apa ?" jawab Luhan santai.

"Ani hanya sa—"

.

**Author's POV**

"Ani hanya sa—"

Tatapan Luhan beralih pada seorang namja tinggi, dengan wajah tampan. Matanya membulat. Sehun bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh. Sehun sendiri mendapati Luhan ketakutan. Posisi mereka yang duduk di pojok café membuat mereka sedikit tersembunyi memang. "apa di sini ada pekerja yang bernama Luhan?" tanya namja itu saat ada seorang pelayan yang saat itu sedang melayani meja di belakang mereka.

"Ne, tapi beberapa saat yang lalu ia mengundurkan diri" kata pelayan itu. Matilah ia, jika pemuda itu sampai mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit saja.

"Gwaenchana ?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng.

Sehun mengeluarkan kertas kecil dan pulpen. Ia mulai menulis diatas kertas kecil itu. 'apa itu Kris ?'

Luhan mengangguk dan menatap mata Sehun lekat. Tatapan matanya seakan mengatakan bahwa ia sangat ketakutan. Benar saja, tatapan namja itu beralih padanya. Seakan tidak percaya keduanya diam tanpa sepatah katapun, hanya pandangan mata mereka yang bertemu.

"Lu, Luhan ? Kau Xi Luhan kan ?" tanya Kris dalam bahasa Cina. Luhan mengangguk. "Ayo pergi denganku,"

"Ani, Mianhae Kris-ssi—" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum. "Aku sudah punya namja baik yang akan selalu menjagaku, dan melindungiku, dan aku percaya padanya. Mianhae, kurasa hubungan kita sudah berakhir bukan ?" jawab Luhan lembut.

Sehun hanya menatap keduanya bergantian. "Namja ini ? Jebal, pergilah denganku aku ingin bersama denganmu, hanya denganmu" kata Kris sambil menatap Sehun tajam. Luhan menggeleng.

"Ani, Kris-ssi, kau harus mencari yang lebih baik dariku, aku yakin banyak yeoja di luar sana yang menunggumu" Luhan mencoba menenangkan Kris. "Uljimayeo, kau terlihat jelek jika menangis— jadi sekarang, kita hanya teman oke ?" kata Luhan sambil meraih tangan hangat Kris.

"Aku yakin akan ada yeoja atau bahkan namja yang akan menghangatkan tangan ini jika kau kedinginan, aku yakin akan ada orang spesial yang akan memelukmu dengan cinta. Himnaeyo Kevin Wu" kata Luhan sambil mengelus telapak tangan itu. Kris diam, air mata sudah mengalir di pipinya.

"Gomawo, Kevin Wu— you've teach me what is love and hurt. Thanks for everything you gave for me" kata Luhan sambil melepaskan tangan itu dan beralih ke tangan Sehun.

.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Sehun saat berada di dalam mobil. Mata Luhan terlihat sembab. Tapi Luhan tetap mengangguk.

"Nan Gwaenchana, tapi.." Luhan menoleh pada Sehun yang masih fokus menyetir. "Darimana kau tau soal Kris ? Aku tidak pernah bercerita padamu kan ?"

"Sst, jangan kau pikirkan— pikirkan saja tentang kita berdua" kata Sehun sambil terkekeh. Membuat mata sipitnya semakin sipit karena tertawa.

Luhan memukul pelan lengan kanan Sehun. "Aigoo,," Luhan mengipasi wajahnya dengan tangan. Tanpa melihatpun, Sehun tau jika Luhan sedang salting.

**TBC**

Kyaa akhirnya selesai nih fict -_-"

Di sela-sela ngerjain tugas aku kerjain, sekali lagi maaf kalo late update.

Maklumi masih sekolah, semi-hiatus gitu. Sekali lagi Maaf sedalam-dalamnya buat readers-deul yang sudah menunggu kelanjutan FF Ini !

JJANG HUNHAN HWAITING!

Review yaa, thankiuuu! *mumumu*

See ya!

Thanks To :

Novey, Yue m00nlight, younlaycious88, meysialfionitacindyroring, Urushibara Puterrizme, hunhanminute, n13zelf, .39, myhunhanbaby, LuluHD, HunjustforHan, Baekhyunniee, farfaridah16, .58, Fuji jump910, hunhan's, NinHunHan5120, Syifa Nurqolbiah, kumaluhan, ChagiLu, chacalock, , Almun, .middleton, Riska Muliani, jejeosh, and guest (3)

BTW Ada yang tanya, M-Preg ga ini ? NO, It isn't M-PREG. Maaf buat yang pingin M-PREG kalo bisa kapan-kpan oke ? GOMAWOYO!


	4. Chapter 4

The one and only

Author : Bubbletea88

Main Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun and others :)

WARNING! Lots of typo, OOC, YAOI,; BOY x BOY, M(ature)—

…..

Hey ho~

Bubbletea here ^^

Lama banget ga update FF ini dohh -_-

Gara gara UAS nih, maklumin oke ^^!

Makasih yang udah mau ngikutin ceritanya Jjang!

Buat kata katanya xiumin dan luhan yang salah itu, maaf sekali lagi

Typo hehehe #bigbow

Happy Reading!

.

"_Maybe I'm in love. I'm in love with your face_

_I'm in love with your smile, even your laugh_

_I'm in love with your eye sight too, even your body_

_I'll never let you go, I'm sorry, because the past of me was too selfish" –Sehun_

.

.

**Author's POV**

Sehun hanya diam saat Luhan bergelayut manja di lengannya. Mereka berada di taman bermain sekarang. Luhan terus bermanja-manja dengan Sehun dari tadi pagi. Siang ini pun saat mereka makan, seakan tidak ingin kehilangan Sehun ia terus bergelayut manja di lengan namja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Luhan-a, ada apa denganmu eo?" tanya Sehun terkikik.

Luhan hanya mendongak dan mengecup bibir Sehun kilat. "Ani, hanya aku takut"

"Nappeun Luhannie—" kata Sehun sambil mengacak rambut Luhan.

"Ani! Aku hanya takut jika kita tidak akan bertemu lagi…"

"Ya, Mworago ?" pekik Sehun tak terima. "Ani, kita akan bertemu, aku yakin itu" kata Sehun.

"Kau menangis ?" lanjut Sehun saat merasakan lengannya basah. Luhan sesenggukan di lengan Sehun. "Ya, ya, kajja kita main lagi!"

.

"KYAAA! SEHUNNIE!" pekik Luhan saat Sehun menariknya ke wahana rollercoaster. Rollercoaster itu terlalu panjang dan mengerikan untuk Luhan, apalagi _dead drop _itu! ASTAGA, Bisa bisa Luhan pingsan di tengah permainan!

"Ayolah, ya ya ?" rengek Sehun lucu. Luhan menggeleng keras.

"Ke sana saja" Luhan menunjuk stand dengan permainan memanah.

"Mwo? Tidak seru, ayo naik ini saja!" kata Sehun. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ya, arraseo, kau sangat tau titik kelemahanku, baby Han"

Mereka berdua bermain di stand memanah itu. setiap orang punya kesempatan untuk memanah 3 kali. "SEHUNNIE PAYAH!" rengek Luhan saat Sehun kurang tepat memanahnya.

"Ppopo dulu" rengek Sehun manja.

CHU—

"Uwaa gomawo baby Han" kata Sehun sambil membidik sasarannya lagi.

"Apa kalian pasangan ?" tanya penjaga stand itu. Wajahnya kelihatan ramah, ia berbicara dalam bahasa china.

"Uhm, tapi dia pacar yang jahat" balas Luhan dengan bahasa china kemudian terkekeh.

Penjaga stand itu membentuk huruf 'o' pada mulutnya. "Jika kalian menang, akan kuberikan hadiah sepasang bagaimana ?" tawarnya.

"Benarkah ?" tanya Luhan antusias.

CTANG (?)

Sehun berhasil membidik kaleng itu sampai jatuh. "nah, pilihlah, kau mau yang mana ? gelang atau gantungan ?" tanya penjaga stand itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

"SEHUNNIE, kau mau yang apa ?"tanya Luhan.

"terserah," katanya sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Arrachi, gelang saja" kata Luhan

Entahlah, gelang itu berwarna putih dan biru. "Ige," kata Luhan sambil menyerahkan gelang biru pada Sehun.

"uwa, ini cocok sekali" kata Sehun tersenyum.

Tapi, entah kenapa Luhan merasa, penjaga stand tadi seperti Kris. Persis. Ia merasa bersalah pada Kris. Sifat ramahnya pun sama, begitupula senyumnya. Juga cara berbicaranya yang terkesan lembut.

"Lu, ini mendung—" kata Sehun sehabis membeli milk bubble tea untuknya juga Luhan. "Pulang saja ya ?"

Luhan mengangguk. Karena tempat parkir yang lumayan jauh, mereka sudah basah walaupun tidak begitu basah. "Ah, kita ke hotel saja ya ? jangan menunggu sampai kering, nanti masuk angin" kata Luhan sambil mematikan AC di mobil.

Sehun hanya mengangguk. "Kita beli ramyun untuk makan di hotel, tak apa kan ?"

"Ne, asal bersamamu" kata Luhan manja.

.

.

**Xi Luhan's POV**

Kulihat mata tajam itu sedang memandang jalanan Seoul yang padat di tambah derasnya hujan hari ini. Apa aku bisa meninggalkan kota Seoul tanpa mengingat mata tajam itu? Apa aku bisa meninggalkan kota Seoul tanpa mengingat senyum manis itu?

Ingin berteriak rasanya. Kenyataan itu pahit, walaupun itu diharus di jalani. Kalau bisa berteriak, aku ingin memberontak rasanya.

"Han ? Kau tak apa ?" Tanpa sadar aku meremas kuat ujung bajuku.

"Ne, nan gwaenchana" suaraku sedikit bergetar. Apa bisa aku meninggalkannya besok? APA BISA AKU PERGI TANPA MENANGIS ? APA BISA AKU BANGUN DARI MIMPI BURUK INI ?

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di suatu hotel. Aku hanya mengutak atik ponselku sesaat sesampainya di hotel. Saat Sehun check-in aku lebih memilih mengirim pesan ke Xiumin. Besok dia yang akan menjemputku, dan membawa barang-barangku tentu saja.

_To : Xiumin_

_Hyungie, aku tidak pulang hari ini. Besok pagi jemput aku di hotel di jalan gangnam, gomawo._

"Luhan-a, kajja" kata Sehun sambil menggandengku. Sehun mengajakku ke toko baju yang ada di hotel mewah ini.

Aku melihat Sehun memilih dua baju dan membayarnya. Kemudian ia kembali menggandengku tanpa berbicara apapun. Saat di kamar ia hanya nyengir. "Ige, kembaran tak apa kan ?"

Aku hanya mengangguk, pertanyaan lucu. "Ne, gwaencahana, lagipula ini lucu" kataku sambil melihat baju bergambar mickey itu. "Mandilah dulu," kataku sambil menyuruh pemuda yang malah meringsut di sebelahku dan memeluk tubuhku erat.

"Kita mandi berdua ya Han ?" kata Sehun menggodaku,

"Yak! Pervert—"

"Ya! KAU BILANG AKU PERVERT ?" potong Sehun tak terima. "terakhir kali kita mandi bersama bukannya kau yang lebih agresif?"

BLUSH!

Bagus XI LUHAN, kau membiarkan dirimu masuk ke dalam perangkapmu. "Ah, soal itu…" Pipiku memerah, dan aku bisa merasakannya karena panas yang menjalar dari pipi sampai telinga

"Ayo kita mandi berdua!" pekik Sehun sambil menggendong tubuhku. Di kamar mandi tersebut ada bathup yang muat untuk dua orang juga shower dan wastafel.

.

**Author's POV**

"Enghhh Hunhh…." Belum ada 10 menit desahan-demi-desahan sudah meluncur bebas dari mulut Sehun maupun Luhan. Awalnya mereka hanya berendam, tapi sekarang, air di bath up malah habis dan kedua pemuda itu sedang bergulat dalam kenikmatan. Sehun berada di bawah, tapi ia tetap mengambil kendali atas tubuh Luhan.

Luhan merasa tiap sentuhan yang Sehun berikan, berbeda dengan sentuhan yang pernah di berikannya. Terasa lebih lembut. Entah mengapa…

Tangan kanan Sehun asyik mengusap punggung Luhan, sedangkan tangan kirinya menahan tengkuk Luhan. Bibir Sehun sendiri sedang asyik menjelajah leher putih nan mulus itu. "Arhh Hunhh… tidakhh menhhgigithh pleaseee nghh"

Lumatan kecil di berikan pada leher Luhan, membuat pemiliknya menggelinjang. Sesekali, 'gelinjangan' Luhan malah menyebabkan penis keduanya bergesekan dan membuat penis keduanya semakin menegang.

Tangan kiri Sehun mulai mencubit kecil tonjolan coklat-kemerahmudaan itu, sedangkan Luhan sudah pasrah dan memilih untuk menikmati. Sehun juga mulai membalik tubuh mereka. Luhan menjadi di bawah. Dengan posisi seperti ini Sehun lebih leluasa untuk menjelajah tubuh indah Luhan.

"Enghhh.. Arhh" racau Luhan saat Sehun melumat dan menggigit kecil nipple kanannya. "ahh" desahan juga lolos dari mulut Sehun saat penis mereka bergesekan. Sehun terus menjilat nipple itu bergantian. Juga mencubit nipple itu tentunya. Sehun tersenyum melihat perut Luhan.

"Such a baby's skin" gumam Sehun sambil menjilat dan menggigit tiap inchi kulit perut Luhan, alhasil kulit tersebut di penuhi bercak kemerahan. Sehun berhenti sebentar saat sampai di penis Luhan yang menegang sempurna.

Sehun menyeringai. Meniup pelan penis itu kemudian menggoda saluran keluarnya sperma dengan lidahnya. "Anghhh janhgan menggodaahkuhh Ah!" kata Luhan.

"Lalu kau mau apa, baby ?" pancing Sehun, tangannya masih menggoda penis yang di tumbuhi oleh rambut-rambut halus.

"ermhhh.. jangan menggodakuhh masukanhh sajah penisku kedalam mulutmuhh Hun-ahhh" kata Luhan. ia memejamkan matanya erat, ia tau wajahnya memerah.

"Hey, you're such a bad boy, aggressive boy, and cute boy in one person, right ?" kata Sehun. Dirty talk yang di keluarkan Luhan semakin membuat libido Sehun meningkat. Tentu saja yang di bawah semakin memberontak dan menegak. Eotteohke?

"Sehunnie, sesuatu di bawah sana menegak karena ucapanku, majjayo?" goda Luhan dengan tatapan sayunya. Sesaat Sehun kembali melumat bibir Luhan, bibir yang sudah menjadi candunya.

Kemudian setelah lepas, Sehun langsung mengurut penis Luhan sebentar. Begitu juga dengan penisnya. "Hannie, mianhae jika ini sakit"

JLEBB

Sehun memasukkan penisnya yang panjang dan besar ke dalam hole sempit Luhan dalam sekalihentak. Sesaat Sehun masih mendiamkan miliknya di dalam sana. Dinding rektum Luhan mencoba beradaptasi, tapi pergerakan dinding rektum itu seakan meremas penis Sehun kuat.

"Move Hunhh" kata Luhan. "ah.. ah,.. ahh…"

Sehun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Di setiap sodokan ia berusaha untuk mendorong penisnya masuk dan menumbuk titik nikmat Luhan.

"AH!" pekik Luhan.

"Argh, jadihh di sanahh titikhh nikmathmuhh eohh arhh" desah Sehun.

Sialan, dinding rektum itu semakin meremas milik Sehun kuat.

"fasterhhh jebalhh fasterhh Hunhh, ahh arhh aghh" desah Luhan saat penis Sehun berkali-kali menumbuk titik nikmatnya itu.

"Akuhh keluar Hanniehhhh" desah Sehun sambil memberikan sodokan terakhir sebelum ia menumpahkan spermanya di dalam Luhan.

Tak berapa lama, penis Luhan berkedut cepat dan menyemburkan spermanya mengotori perut datar Sehun dan perutnya sendiri. "haah… haah.. gomawo Sehunnie" kata Luhan sambil memeluk Sehun.

"Ayo kita mandi—" kata Sehun sambil menggendong Luhan ke shower. Jelas ke shower, tak mungkin jika bath up penuh sperma itu di pakai untuk membasuh diri mereka.

.

.

"Hey, jika ingin punya kekuatan, kau ingin punya kekuatan apa ?" tanya Luhan iseng. Ia memakai baju mickey yang di belikan Sehun untuk kembaran.

"entah, menghentikan waktu mungkin, seperti Soohyun-sunbae di You Who Came From The Star" balas Sehun sambil memeluk tubuh Luhan.

"Kenapa ?" tanya Luhan sekenanya

"Karena aku ingin bersamamu, selamanya"

Luhan menangis karena ucapan Sehun. "Sehun-aa, ak-aku tidak ingin berpisah" kata Luhan sesenggukan.

"Ya, katanya manly, kok nangis ?" tanya Sehun.

Sehun juga terlihat menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. ada kilatan sedih di matanya, juga air mata yang menggenang. Suaranyapun bergetar tadi.

"Maafkan aku yang sudah membuatmu jatuh cinta padamu" kata Sehun sambil mengusap punggung Luhan. "besok, aku yang akan mengantarmu ke bandara, arraseo ?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk.

.

.

"Ya, katanya aku yang mengantarmu ?" Paginya xiumin jelas sudah sangat rapi dan berkunjung ke hotel yang disewa Sehun yang bisa dibilang sedikit berantakan.

"Ayo ikut kami saja" balas Luhan. tatapannya seakan kosong. "Biar Sehun yang menyetir, kau bawa barangku kan ?" tanya Luhan sambil memakai sepatunya.

Xiumin mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kajja, berangkat" kata Sehun sambil menyambar kunci mobil. "Kita pindahkan saja barangmu ke mobilku"

"Ne" balas Luhan singkat.

.

"Annyeong Baozi-ya, aku akan mampir ke Seoul sesekali" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Sehun masih asyik melihat keduanya dari jarak yang lumayan jauh. "Jadi ?" tanya Xiumin sambil melirik Sehun.

Luhan berjalan mendekat pada Sehun, sedikit menjinjit kemudian mencium bibir itu, bibir yang akan menjadi candu bagi Luhan. tidak tersirat nafsu di ciuman dan lumatan kali ini, hanya ada air mata yang turut hadir dalam ciuman panas itu.

Air mata keduanya tentu saja. "Aku akan selalu menunggumu baby Han," kata Sehun.

"Yaksok ?"

"Ne, Yaksok" balas Sehun pasti.

Perlahan tapi pasti Luhan memeluk Sehun. Begitupula dengan Sehun, xiumin yang melihatnya sedikit terharu karenanya. Langkah Luhan membawanya ke dalam ruangan yang akan memisahkannya dengan Sehun, untuk beberapa bulan, atau parahnya— selamanya…

**TBC! **

.

_If we won't meet again, what will you do ?_

_Sometime I just think about it, and at least, someone gives me _

_the answer. _

_**If there's hope, there's lots of your dream that can become true**_

_And I believe it, _

_-Sehun (The One and Only)-_

.

Uwaa FF apa iniii TT TT

Kok tambah panjang sih ya -_-"

Tapi yasudahlah, YAY! SUDAH DI UPDATE LOH!

GIMANA ENCEH'nya ? Kurang hot kah ? atau udah horny duluan #ditimpuk :P

Hahaha, kalo reviewnya banyak lanjut dehh~~~

Maaf gabisa bales review satu satu saking banyaknya!

Muah muah ! SARANGHAEYO READERS-nim!

Paipai –bubbletea88

Thanks to :

Younlaycious88, Maple fujoshi2309, Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi, chacalock, .58, BubbleePororo, farfaridah16, Baekhyunniee, manlylittledeer, n13zelf, NinHunHan5120, PandaYehet88, dan wulan ryeosomnia


	5. Chapter 5

The one and only

Author : Bubbletea88

Main Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun and others :)

WARNING! Lots of typo, OOC, YAOI,; BOY x BOY, M(ature)—

Jjangg! Bubbletea is here!^0^

Maaf updatenya lama, sekolah itu memaksaku untuk ga buka laptop dulu tau gak TT – TT

Waa ujiannya kemarin banyak banget weh -_-"

Tapi yaudahlah, sekarang aku disini~~

Hahaha, Luhan sama Sehun biar bagaimanapun gaakan pisah kok, :P

Ujung ujungnya juga ketemu lagi kan hahaha,

Betewe ada yang tanya nih, "thor, si Luhan masih suka sma Kris ya ?"

Nope, they just friend. Luhan cuma sayang sama Sehunnie kokk hahaha~

Udah lah, Enjoy the FICT!

.

.

_If we won't meet again, what will you do ?_

_Sometime I just think about it, and at least, someone gives me _

_the answer. _

_**If there's hope, there's lots of your dream that can become true**_

_And I believe it, _

_-Sehun (The One and Only)-_

.

**Oh Sehun's POV**

"YA, SEHUN-a" pekik Kai. Entah sudah berapa kali pekikkan Kai terdengar di telingaku hanya untuk menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. "Kau mau kerja kelompok tidak, kalau tidak harusnya aku tidak datang ke sini tadi!"

"Ani, aku hanya— Maaf, aku hanya tidak fokus" kataku pelan sambil mulai mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Shit, bahasa inggris. Aku sedang tidak berniat mengerjakan apapun hari ini, apa lagi bahasa inggrisku yang sedikit kacau. Hmm, coba ada Luhan, kurasa dia bisa membantu.

Oh ya, Kai, Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo berada di apartemenku. Bisa di bilang mereka semua sedang menatapku dengan tatapan ada-apa-denganmu-?. Bahkan Chanyeol menatapku dengan tatapan apa-ada-yang-salah-denganmu-?

"Mwoya ?" tanyaku pelan.

"Ani, hanya saja kau banyak melamun setelah Luhan kembali ke China" kata Chanyeol santai.

"Ne, benar kata Chanyeol, bahkan suaramupun melembut" tambah Kyungsoo.

"Eum, tidak seperti Oh Sehun yang dulu ku kenal, hahaha" lanjut Kai. "Cinta memang bisa mengubah kepribadian seseorang, ya kan Kyungiee"

PLETAK

"Awh, appo" rintih Kai saat kepalanya di jitak oleh Kyungsoo yang sekarang hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Baru saja aku membuka mulutku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, bel apartemenku berbunyi. "NE, CHANKAMMAN!" teriakku lalu melesat membukakan pintu apartemenku.

Eh ? Xiumin-hyung ? Dia bersama seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi –hampir sama dengan Chanyeol- hanya saja rambutnya blonde. Memori di otakku seakan mem-flashback kejadian-kejadian bersama Luhan termasuk pemuda itu. Kris.

"Wae ?" tanyaku. Terkesan kasar sih. Kris hanya menunduk. Sedangkan Xiumin-hyung hanya tersenyum dan berkata.

"Tenanglah dulu, kau itu" cibir Xiumin-hyung. "Kris hanya ingin mengajakmu ke café dekat sini, ia juga ingin tau yang mana kamar apartemenmu"

Aku hanya menatap Xiumin-hyung dan Kris bergantian. "Eum, arra, tapi aku tidak bisa pergi ke café sekarang, besok sore. Eotte ?"

Kris mengangkat wajahnya menatapku dan mengangguk. Ia tersenyum. Senyumannya menawan. "Ne, kutunggu kau besok di café"

Mereka tidak masuk ke apartemenku sama sekali, hanya berbicara di ambang pintu saja. "Siapa itu ?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah mengetik esai bahasa inggris.

"tinggi sekali" tambah Kai yang sedang bermanja.

"Dia seperti bukan orang Korea, benarkan ?" Chanyeol yang berbicara kali ini. Ia makan biskuit coklat yang ada di toplesku.

"Ne, kurasa ia memang bukan orang Korea, dia.." semua menatapku menunggu aku melanjutkan. "dia mantan pacar Luhan" kataku sepelan mungkin.

"MWO?"

"JINJJA?"

Pekikkan Chanyeol dan Kai sungguh mengagetkanku. Tapi sudahlah, kurasa aku dan Kris bisa jadi teman ya kan? Hahaha.

.

.

**XI Luhan's POV**

Ahh, Rumahku. Rumah besar yang hanya di huni oleh tiga orang. Ayah dan ibuku, juga aku. Di taman belakang ada seekor anjing bulldog milikku, dan seekor anjing yorkshire terrier yang di berikan oleh Kris waktu itu.

Mereka menggonggong saat aku datang. Senang sih iya, tapi— entah mengapa aku malah teringat Sehun. Kaos yang kupakaipun masih mickey. Baju yang kembaran dengam Sehun.

Aku hanya menghela napasku sambil mengajak kedua anjingku ke kamar. Selama aku pergi, mereka di rawat oleh pembantu yang ada di sini. "Apa kau kangen denganku eh ?" tanyaku. "Aku baru tau rasanya kangen itu bagaimana, selama aku di Korea, ada pemuda tegap dan juga tinggi yang selalu menjagaku" ceritaku.

Lucunya kedua anjing itu duduk di hadapanku sambil menatapku. "Dia di Korea sekarang, tidak di sini. Aku rindu senyumannya, aku rindu tatapan tajamnya," kataku sambil mengelus Xiao Wu, si yorkshire terrierku.

Lagi lagi aku hanya menghela napas. "Luhan-a, mulai besok kau akan kembali ke sekolahmu yang lama kan ?" kata Papaku.

"Entah, aku masih sedikit capek" kataku bohong.

"Oh baiklah, sekarang turun dan makan bersama"

Aku menuruti perkataan Papaku. Tapi kedua anjingku kembali di urus oleh pembantuku. Di meja makan pun hanya suara dentingan sendok yang ada. "Papa, Mama, kenapa aku tidak boleh sekolah di Seoul saja?" kataku.

Papa menatapku tajam sementara Mama, hanya menghela napas. "Xi Luhan, kau putra tunggal keluarga Xi, kau satu-satunya cucu laki-laki dari keluarga Xi, jika terjadi sesuatu padamu—"

"Tidak, aku bisa menjaga diri di sana" potongku. "Lagi pula, aku tidak tertarik dengan perusahaan milik Papa" lanjutku. Sebenarnya, aku tau, memotong perkataan orang yang lebih tua itu tidak baik.

"DENGARKAN PAPA!" Papa marah. Ya, nada suaranya meninggi dan juga terdengar tegas. Aku segera menyelesaikan makanku dan meninggalkan meja makan.

"aku tidak akan pergi ke sekolahku yang lama" kataku sambil menutup pintu kamarku. "tidak akan" ulangku sekali lagi.

"Xiao Wu, Xiao Han, apa seberat ini hidup itu ?" kataku pada kedua anjingku yang sudah berada di kamarku. Kedua anjing itu sedang bermain seakan aku tidak ada di situ. Entahlah, jika kedua anjing itu sedang bermain, dan salah satu dari mereka ku ambil anjing yang tidak ku ambil pasti menggeram marah.

Saling menjaga, itu yang kupelajari dari kedua anjing ini. Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak dan berusaha mengistirahatkan tubuhku. Seakan mengerti, Xiao Han dan Xiao Wu langsung berhenti bermain dan naik ke tempat tidurku.

Aku merindukannya..

Mata tajamnya, garis rahangnya yang tegas, bibir merah yang selalu mengecupku dan melumatku, tangan nakal yang selalu membuatku mendesah di bawahnya, bahkan sentuhannya yang membuatku terbuai.

.

.

**Author's POV**

**#Cafe **

"Mwoya?!" pekik Sehun tak percaya dengan apa yang Kris katakan.

"Ne, aku akan kembali ke China malam nanti, apa kau tidak ingin titip pesan untuk Luhan ? Atau kau mau menugasiku ?" canda Kris sambil tersenyum.

"Eng—" jujur Sehun bingung sekarang. Kris akan kembali ke China juga. Sedangkan di China, Luhan ada di sana.

"Ya, kau itu kan pacarnya, masa sama sekali tidak menitipkan pesan apapun ?" kata Kris sambil meminum frappucinonya.

"Hmm, ini berikan padanya" kataku sambil memberikan secarik kertas yang sudah di lipat.

"Nah begitu, lalu ?"

"Lalu apa ?" tanya Sehun bingung. "Ah, begini saja, aku boleh menugaskanmu kan?"

"Hmm, terserah kau, apapun itu" balas Kris sambil tersenyum dan menatapku lekat.

"Boleh kan jika aku menyuruhmu memantau keadaan Luhan selama di China? Sekali-kali aku akan bertanya keadaan Luhan kau harus menjawabnya oke ? Ini nomor ponselku" kata Sehun sambil mulai mengetik nomor ponselnya di ponsel milik Kris.

Kris mengangguk. "Oke,"

"Gomawo Kris," kata Sehun singkat sambil tersenyum. Mungkin, musuhmu sekalipun bisa kau jadikan teman…

.

.

**Xi Luhan's POV**

Pagi ini, di China cukup dingin. entah bagaimana di Korea. Ingin rasanya aku menghubungi Sehun. Tapi apa aku cukup berani untuk itu ? Aku hanya meringkuk di tempat tidurku sambil menatap ponsel yang kuletakkan di depan kakiku yang kutekuk. "Ya, Sehunnie pabbo, apa kau sama sekali tidak mencemaskanku hm?" gumamku.

TOK TOK!

"Ya ?" kataku sambil menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka setelah bunyi ketukan. "Mama, ada apa ?"

Aku melihat Mama tersenyum tipis. "Tak apa, ini makanlah," katanya. Seorang pelayan menyusul di belakang Mama, ia membawakan beberapa iris roti dan juga susu coklat hangat. "xie xie Mama" kataku sambil tersenyum.

Mama duduk di sebelahku. "Ya, Luhan, apa kau tidak berniat melanjutkan bisnis keluarga?"

Bingo! Bisa kutebak jelas arah percakapan kami. Mama berusaha merayuku agar mau meneruskan perusahaan Papa. Aku menggeleng cepat. "Ma, aku tidak tertarik dengan dunia bisnis,"

"Setidaknya kau belajar tentang mengelola di sekolahmu, besok berangkatlah ke sekolah" kata Mama. Nada suaranya sedikit meninggi. Aku menggeleng.

"Ma, tolong sekali ini saja, aku hanya ingin kembali ke Korea—" kataku pelan.

"Tidak, lalu siapa yang akan menjagamu?" tanya Mama , suaranya melembut seakan khawatir denganku.

"Ada seorang pemuda yang akan menjagaku di sana" kataku tegas. "Di sana juga banyak teman yang kutinggalkan"

"Kau sudah tau jawaban Mama dan Papa, Luhan—" Kata Mama. "Kau itu cucu laki-laki pertama, jadi setidaknya kau turut ambil bagian dalam bisnis keluarga Xi!"

Aku hanya menghela napas. Bisa apa aku kalau begini ? "Ma, aku sudah bilang, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan dunia bisnis"

"Mama sendiri sudah lihat papa bagaimana, pulang larut dengan kantung mata yang semakin hari menebal, papa juga punya sedikit waktu untuk kita. Apa Mama juga mau aku ?" tubuhku bergetar. "Untuk apa punya uang banyak tapi jarang berkomunikasi satu sama lain ?"

Mama hanya menghela napas. "Luhan, mama mohon, pikirkan baik-baik" kata Mama sebelum keluar kamar. "Oh ya, Papa bilang, anak rekan kerjanya, siapa Wu Yi— Wu Yi Fan ? akan kembali dari Korea nanti malam, dia juga akan menginap di sini"

Sesaat aku tidak peduli. Namun setelah bunyi pintu di tutup aku baru menyadarinya. Hmm, teman yang tidak mau di jadikan teman itu kembali. Kris. Pemuda dengan senyum ramahnya. Aku berharap ia dan Sehun bisa berteman baik. Haah—

Aku membuka koper yang dari kemarin belum kubuka. Gelang putih itu ada di sana. Aku tersenyum sendiri saat melihat gelang yang sudah melingkar di tanganku. Selama di Korea, aku seakan belajar dari Sehun. Bagaimana susahnya tinggal sendiri dan apa itu mandiri.

"Nan Jeongmal Bogoshippeoyo Sehunnie"

.

.

**Oh Sehun's POV**

"Kau gila ?" Chanyeol daritadi mengomeliku. Ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di kamar apartemenku. Tadinya hanya bermain dan mengerjakan tugas. Eh, aku malah keceplosan ngomong kalau Kris akan berangkat ke China.

Aku hanya menggeleng. "hatiku seakan percaya padanya" kataku singkat.

"Aish, aku lupa kadang kau bisa sebodoh ini" tambah Baekhyun yang membuatku menatapnya tajam.

"Mungkin saja kau percaya padanya, tapi apa kau tidak cemas dengan Luhanmu itu hm?" tanya Chanyeol. "Jawab jujur, apa kau punya perasaan padanya?"

Aku mengangguk santai. "jika kau tanya perasaan sebagai kakak adik, tidak. Sebagai kekasih, iya." Jawabku,

Aku melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum di depanku. "Mwo ?" tanyaku.

"Kau jatuh cinta, Oh Sehun-ssi" kata Baekhyun dengan nada menggodaku. "Lalu ? Kau mau menyerah dengan Luhan ?"

Aku hanya diam. "Hei bung, kau itu— cinta itu diperjuangkan, jangan kau abaikan— kejarlah dia, jangan menunggu kabar dari Kris. Pabbo" hardik Chanyeol.

"Tapi Kris akan berangka—"

"Kau itu! Hubungi dia! Setidaknya beritahu bagaimana kabarmu, apa saja yang kau kerjakan" potong Baekhyun galak. Aish, cukup sudah aku kena omel hari ini.

"Iya iya, aku mengerti" kataku sambil mengambil sepotong biskuit. "Tapi, aku juga tidak bisa ke China, mungkin Luhan juga begitu. Lalu ?"

"Hmm, kau benar— mungkin kau memang harus meminta bantuan Kris" kata Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangguk. Chanyeol mendekat ke arah telingaku sambil membisikkan sesuatu yang kadang membuatku tersenyum jika memikirkannya lagi.

"Hmm, boleh juga" balasku smabil mengacungkan kedua jempolku.

.

.

**Author's POV**

Seperti yang sudah di rencanakan Kris. Kris pulang ke China malam ini. Tidak lama, ia di China hanya beberapa hari untuk mengurus berkas-berkas milik Ayahnya yang tercecer di China. Keluarga Kris termasuk kaya, hanya saja Kris tidak sesombong yang kalian pikirkan. Sebaliknya, ia malah bersahabat dengan semua orang.

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu sudah berada di rumah Luhan jam 11 malam. Kris hanya ingin mengambil air minum saat ia berhenti dan melihat televisi di ruang tengah menyala. Ada Luhan di sana. "Kau sama sekali tidak berubah ya ?" kata Kris sambil ikut duduk di sebelah Luhan.

"Apanya ?" kata Luhan balas bertanya.

"menonton sepak bola sampai larut malam, memaksa dirimu yang sudah mengantuk, dan menonton secara diam-diam. Luhan yang sudah kuhafal kebiasaannya" kata Kris sambil menggenggam ponselnya.

Luhan hanya terkekeh lalu kembali melihat pertandingan itu dengan seksama. Di saat itu, Kris mengirim pesan pada Sehun.

**To : Oh Sehun**

**Ia sedang asyik menonton bola, kirimi dia pesan agar jangan tidur larut.**

Kris hanya tersenyum sendiri sambil beranjak meninggalkan Luhan sendirian. "aku tau Sehun sangat mencintaimu Luhan-a" gumam Kris.

Tak lama setelah Kris masuk kamar, ponsel Luhan berbunyi. Ada pesan masuk. "Aish mengga— Oh Sehun ?!"

**From : Sehunnie**

**Chagiya, tidurlah— jangan terlalu larut. Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Nan jeongmal bogoshippeoyo. Berharaplah kita bisa bertemu lagi oke? Jalja nae Baby Deer *chu***

Luhan terus membaca pesan itu berulang-ulang. Ia tidak berniat membalasnya. Pesan itu terlalu lucu untuk di hapus. Entah bagaimana, pesan Sehun seakan menghipnotis Luhan untuk segera mematikan televisi dan segera masuk ke kamar.

Senyum mengembang di bibir cherrynya. Bibir yang pernah Sehun lumat. "Eh ? Darimana dia tau jika aku belum tidur ?"

**To : Sehunnie**

**Nado, jeongmal bogoshippeyo. Aish, ne— akupun berharap begitu. Saranghae nae byeontae wangjanim (= pervert prince) *roftl**chu* **

Pesan yang Luhan ketik tidak sampai ia kirim. Hanya ia simpan di draft. "eum, jalja sehunnie" gumam Luhan lucu.

.

.

"Hey, Pagi Kris. Mau roti ?" tanya Mama Luhan saat Kris keluar dari kamarnya. Mata Kris menjelajah. Ia tidak menemukan sosok yang ia cari. "Luhan ? Ia masih tidur di kamarnya.." kata Mama Luhan seakan bisa membaca pikiran Kris.

"Oh, aku mengerti, terimakasih" kata Kris sambil ikut duduk di meja makan.

"Mana Luhan ?" tanya Papa Luhan saat keluar dari kamar. "Eh, Kris, bagaimana tidurmu?"

"Luhan masih tidur," kata Mama Luhan.

"Xiexie paman, tidurku nyenyak semalam" kata Kris sambil mulai mengoleskan selai.

"Lalu bisnis Papamu bagaimana berjalan dengan lancar kan ?" Kris mengangguk menganggapi pertanyaan itu.

"Aku di sini hanya untuk mengurus beberapa berkas, tidak terlalu penting. Hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang saja" kata Kris.

"Luhan, anak itu tidak ingin melanjutkan sekolah bisnis. Ia bersikeras ke Korea. Apa kau tau penyebabnya?" sekarang gantian Mama Luhan yang berbicara.

Kris sedikit tersedak. Aa— Kris mengerti sekarang. Luhan sangat ingin ke Korea tapi ia tidak bisa karena kedua orangtuanya yang mengharuskannya melanjutkan perusahaan Papanya. Kris harus mencari cara untuk membantu Luhan. Bagaimanapun, apapun itu.

"Tidak, tapi terakhir kudengar, Luhan mendapat nilai bagus untuk nilai bahasa Koreanya kemarin" kata Kris bohong. "Mungkin Luhan rindu dengan suasana di Korea. Bagaimana jika saat aku kembali ke Korea dia ikut ?"

"Aku lebih percaya padamu Kris, akan kami pikirkan" kata Papa Luhan. Dalam hati, Kris bersorak, setidaknya rencananya kali ini harus berhasil.

Ponselnya berbunyi.

**From : Oh Sehun**

**Hyung, bagaimana Luhan ?**

Telegram ya ? sesaat hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Kris saat Sehun mengiriminya pesan yang isinya tidak sampai 5 kata.

**To : Oh Sehun**

**Masih tidur. Tapi aku sudah tau penyebab Luhan tidak bisa kembali ke Korea. **

Di sisi lain. Pemuda dengan mata coklatnya mengerjap imut. Luhan bangun dan mengecek ponselnya.

**From : Sehunnie**

**Hey, chagiyaa— kemarin aku memimpikanmu. Kau ada di sini, tepat di sebelahku. Kau memelukku di dalam mimpiku. Semoga harimu menyenangkan**

Luhan berguling-guling senang sesaat sesudah membaca pesan itu. "Aish, kau sedang jatuh cinta ya ?" suara berat itu mengagetkan Luhan sehingga tubuhnya jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Hmm, bisa dibilang begitu" kata Luhan sambil meringis.

"Jadi, kau ingin ke Korea ?" tanya Kris. "Tapi kau tidak bisa kan ?"

"Eum, Papa dan Mama jahat sekali… Tapi apa kau bisa membantuku ?"

"Sudah kulakukan—" jawab Kris cepat. "Kau, cepat cari tiket untuk penerbangan beberapa hari ke depan, kau pulang ke Korea denganku"

"JINJJA ?" teriak Luhan senang.

Kris mengangguk. Pemuda itu tersenyum. CHU— ciuman manis itu mendarat di pipi Kris yang sedang tersenyum. Luhan menciumnya ? Ah— hanya sebagai teman. Tidak lebih.

"GOMAWO KRIS" katanya lagi.

"Ini" kata Kris santai sambil memberikan secarik kertas yang di lipat. "Dari Sehun"

"Eh ? Gomawo—" Luhan mengulurkan tangan dan menerima kertas itu. Sesaat setelah kris keluar, Luhan membaca pesan itu.

**To : Luhannie, **

**Annyeong Baby Deer… bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau baik ? Kuharap begitu!^^**

**Kau ingat gantungan naga yang kau berikan ? Mungkin aku sudah gila hehe, aku tiap hari berbicara dengannya, berharap kau bisa kembali ke pelukanku. Bagaimana di China ? Apa China lebih bagus dari Korea ?**

**Oh ya! Jangan melihat pria atau wanita lain! Ingat itu **

**Aku sangat berharap kau bisa kembali. Aku masih ingin melakukan banyak hal bersamamu. **

**Jaga kesehatanmu, makan dengan teratur oke ?**

.

.

**Several days later…**

"Payah, soal begini saja tidak bisa!" kata Baekhyun meremehkan Sehun yang menatapnya tajam. "Tapi— aku dengar akan ada anak baru"

"benarkah ?" tanya Kai antusias. Sedangkan Kyungsoo asyik dengan potato chips di tangannya. "Seperti apa dia ? Aku yakin tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Kyungieku, ya kan ?" lanjut Kai iseng.

"Eii" Chanyeol, Sehun dan Baekhyun menyoraki.

"Aku bingung dengan kalian, pacaran saja—" kata Chanyeol sambil merangkul pundak Baekhyun. Sehun yang tadi merengut sekarang sudah bisa tersenyum walau tidak selebar saat ada Luhan.

"Eh, nanti istirahat di kantin ya, tempat biasanya" kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. "Aku yang traktir, ooke ?"

"Yey! Chanyeol baik!" kata Kai sambil tertawa lepas. Baekhyun malah semakin bermanja di lengan Chanyeol.

Selama pelajaran, pikiran Sehun melayang entah kemana. Kemarin ia mengirim pesan untuk Luhan, ia terkikik sendiri jika membaca ulang pesan yang terlalu imut itu. Ia ingin tau bagaimana reaksi Luhan saat membacanya. Tapi…

"OH SEHUN, keluar dari kelas" kata Jung songsaenim.

"Tapi saem—"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian keluar!" tegas Jung songsaenim. Dalam hati Sehun sudah mengumpat dan merutuki guru fisika yang kejam itu. Aish, Ia terpaksa berdiri di luar selama dua jam pelajaran fisika.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa kali Sehun kena omel guru-guru yang lewat karena ketahuan dihukum, main ponsel pula. Seakan tidak kapok, dia masih mengutak atik ponselnya.

**To : Luhannie**

**Baby Deer, kau sedang apa ? Apa kau sedang memikirkanku?**

**Kau tau, aku sedang dihukum Jung-saem karena melamun -_-"**

**Aku melamunkanmu baby deer, neomu bogoshipta *chu***

**Luv,**

**Baby Hunnie**

Send!

.

.

Entah bagaimana cara Kris merayu kedua orangtua Luhan agar membiarkan anak sematawayangnya ikut bersamanya ke Korea. Dan hebatnya lagi, Kris terang-terangan menceritakan hubungan Luhan dengannya, juga tentang Sehun yang sangat berjuang untuk mendapatkan Luhan.

Luhan hanya berdecak kagum saat pemuda itu masih bisa tersenyum sesaat setelah ia menceritakan tentang bagaimana ia merayu kedua orangtua Luhan di bandara Incheon. "Daebak—"

Yang tau kepulangan Luhan ke Korea hanya Kris dan Xiumin. "Apanya yang hebat ?" tanya Kris sambil duduk menunggu supir pribadi Kris yang akan datang. "Kau mau tau mereka bilang apa setelah aku bercerita?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Mamamu bilang, 'Baik sekali pemuda itu, aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya.. mungkin kita memang tidak seharusnya memaksa Luhan' begitu katanya pada Papamu"

"Jinjja ? Sampai di apartemen Xiumin nanti kurasa aku harus menghubungi Mama yang sudah berhasil merayu papa sampai membolehkanku pergi ke Seoul" kata Luhan diselingi kekehan.

"Ne," jawab Kris singkat. "Papamu juga bilang begini 'Hmm, kau benar— kapan-kapan minta Luhan untuk mengenalkan Oh Sehun pada kita ya? Hahaha'"

Luhan hanya melongo. Hebat. Hanya satu kata itu yang terpikir di benak Luhan. Punya kekuatan apa Kris sampai berhasil merayu kedua orangtuanya yang super tegas itu eoh?

"Nah itu dia, ayo kuantarkan kau ke apartemen Xiumin dulu, setelah itu kutinggal— aku harus ke kantor Papaku. Kajja!" kata Kris sambil menarik Luhan agar masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

"Ugh— capeknya" kata Sehun sambil berjalan ogah-ogahkan di koridor apartemennya. "Luhannie juga belum membalas pesanku" gumam Sehun sambil me refresh ponselnya. Aish.

Sehun membuka pintu kamar apartemennya. Seperti biasanya hidupnya akan kembali sunyi. Tanpa siapapun, termasuk Luhan. Kecuali jika Kai dan kawan rusuhnya datang kemari.

**From : Kris-hyung**

**Aku di Korea lho, kau kangen denganku ? Hahaha bercanda— **

**Kita bertemu nanti jam 4 sore di café oke, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan**

**Kau pasti terkejut! :^D**

Kangen ? Hahaha. Kris ternyata orangnya juga lumayan asyik. Orangnya juga bisa di andalkan. Apa yang ingin di bicarakannya ? Luhan ?

Sehun asyik meneguk air putih dan meletakkannya di meja ketika ia mendengar suara gaduh dari apartemen sebelah. "Hngg— berisik sekali" gumam Sehun kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

.

#Cafe, 16.15 KST

"Kris, eodiya ? katamu kau jam 4 akan di sini" bentak Luhan di ponselnya. Ia sedikit jengkel karena Kris yang berjanji di café jam 4 sore tapi Kris sendiri malah belum datang. "Macet ? Ah— mian…. Eum— arraseo"

Kris bilang akan ada temannya yang akan menemaninya dulu. Teman baik Kris, katanya. Luhan hanya diam sambil membaca ulang pesan Sehun yang baru masuk setelah ia sempat mengecharge ponselnya. Luhan terkikik sendiri. "Salah sendiri melamunkanku"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar.

DEG! Napasnya tercekat. Mata cantik itu membulat. Sosok yang sangat ia rindukan ada di sana, sedang menatapnya lekat. Bersama dengan seorang pemuda tinggi. "Annyeong Luhannie, Bogoshipta" kata pemuda itu.

Sehun. Oh Sehun dan Kris yang berdiri di sampingnya. Apa mereka berteman ? Aa— sepertinya Luhan mengerti sekarang. "Ya Pabboya, kemari kau!" kata Luhan sambil memanggil keduanya.

Dipeluknya erat Sehun. Sehun sedikit terkejut memang. Tapi cepat lambat ia merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar di tubuhnya.

"Anak nakal" gumam Luhan.

"MWOYA ?" balas Sehun tak terima. "biar nakal tapi kau suka kan?"

"Aish, kau menyuruh Kris menjadi mata-mataku selama di China kan ?" Bingo! Tebakan Luhan benar. Mata tajam Sehun langsung mengarah pada Kris. Kris menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, aku tidak memberitahunya soal itu. sungguh" kata Kris ketakutan. Namun senyum masih menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Saranghae Lu, nanti malam menginaplah di apartemenku oke ?" kata Sehun.

"Pervert" balas Luhan singkat sambil mencubit pinggang Luhan.

"Kris, gomawoyo" kata Sehun. "Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal bersamaku, tapi untuk malam ini tidurlah di hotel, takutnya kau terganggu"

"AISH ARRASEO ARRASEO!" bentak Kris bercanda.

"**You're my beautiful dream that I won't forget,**

**I'll keep it in my heart. On the most precious moment that I want to remember. Forever" –unknown**

TEBECE

Next Chap full NC gimana ? :P

PANJANG BANGET WAHHH -_-"

Maaf ya kalau ngerasa alurnya cepet banget. Hehehe ^^"

Demi Happy-ending soalnya hahaha _-_"

Gimana ? Ada yang kurang kah ? Maaf jika mengecewakan!

Review juseyo! GAMSAHAMNIDAAA! ^0^

Thanks to :

chacalock, Jong Ahn, Taeminho597, levy. , .39, farfaridah16, Beechanbaek, .58, Maple fujoshi2309, manlylittledeer, dims, hunhan's (2), Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi, kaesuha, ChagiLu, PandaYehet88, SweetyChanbaek92!


	6. Chapter 6

The one and only

Author : Bubbletea88

Main Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun and others :)

WARNING! Lots of typo, OOC, YAOI,; BOY x BOY, M(ature)—

Kyaa! Neomu Gamsahamnida READERS-NIM!

Reviewnya banyak banget hahaha. Makanya aku seneng banget sampe nglanjutin ff ini dan mengupdatenya lebih cepat, Jjang!

Makasih yang udah PM aku, dan memberi aku semangat ^^

SARANGHAE :*

Betewe kemarin ada yang tanya "Siapa sih anak baru di sekolah itu?"

Karena pertanyaan itu aku mutusin di chap ini ada penjelasannya sedikit. Baru NC hahaha

Di review chap 5 banyak yang nuntut Ncnya hunhan soalnya hahaha *smirk*

Ketauan mesumnya hahaha

Udah deh, jjang!

Enjoy the FICT, but Warning, there's NC scene hahaha!

.

.

**Author's POV**

Malam itu, tidak terjadi apapun pada keduanya. Keduanya tidur di ranjang yang sama, tapi mereka hanya berpelukan. Xiumin bisa memaklumi hal itu. "Han—" gumam Sehun sambil memainkan rambut Luhan. "Kau besok masuk sekolah kan?" lanjut Sehun.

Luhan hanya terpaku, ia tidak pernah di pandang sedekat ini oleh Sehun. "e-eh ? Ne, tentu aku masuk—" kata Luhan sambil menunduk. Pipinya memanas.

"Aigoo, kau tersipu Han ?" Sehun terkikik geli. "Apa aku makin tampan ?"

"Omo Omo! Tingkat percaya dirimu tinggi sekali" balas Luhan cepat. "Ya! Kita hanya beberapa minggu tidak bertemu, apa iya kau akan berubah drastis"

"Ya!" pekik Sehun membuat Luhan tertawa. "Oh ya, kata Byun Baekhyun ada anak baru di sekolah"

"Jinjja ?" kata Luhan sambil memejamkan matanya. "Kajja, tidur— tidur dengan tidak ada desahan" tambah Luhan cepat.

"Ya! Hmpt" kata Sehun yang langsung di bekap oleh tangan Luhan.

"Sst, kau itu ramai sekali— jalja" kata Luhan mengecup –hanya mengecup- bibir Sehun sekilas.

Sehun baru bisa menurut. "Gomawo Nae Baby Deer" kata Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan erat, seakan Luhan akan pergi ke mana.

.

.

"Ya, kau tau— kata anak-anak dari kelas Senior, anak baru yang tempo hari kuomongkan itu akan datang hari ini" cerocos Baekhyun saat mereka berada di kelas. Chanyeol, Sehun dan Luhan berkumpul di situ. Kai dan Kyungsoo juga ada.

"Jinjja ?" tanya Luhan sambil menyingkirkan tangan nakal Sehun yang meraba paha dalamnya.

"Berarti dia senior kita kan ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil merangkul Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk manja di pelukan Chanyeol.

"Aish, ini bukan ajang untuk bermanja-manja Byun Baekhyun-ssi" cerocos Kyungsoo cepat yang langsung mendapat death-glare dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. "Hehehe, Mian" Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menunjukkan heart-shapped lipsnya.

"Aigoo" kata Kai kemudian mengecup cepat bibir manis itu.

"YA!" pekik Sehun tidak tahan. "Kyungsoo-ya, kau bilang bukan ajang untuk bermanja lalu apa ? ajang untuk berciuman begitu?"

Luhan hanya terkikik geli. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kai langsung mencibir saat melepas ciumannya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menunduk.

"Eh— harusnya Luhan kenal, katanya dia orang China yang datang ke Korea kemarin" kata Baekhyun.

"Kau itu stalker ya?" kata Sehun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ani, bisa saja dia berbeda pesawat denganku kan?" jawab Luhan setelah menjitak pelan kepala Sehun. Sehun meringis kesakitan.

"Eii— China itu luas Byun Baekhyun-ssi" kata Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan bicaranya nanti?" kata Chanyeol sambil berjalan ke tempat duduknya. "Jung-saem datang, bagaimana Sehun-a ? Ingin di hukum lagi karena melamun?" sindir Chanyeol yang mengundang kekehan dari yang lain. Sedangkan Sehun hanya berdecak kesal.

.

.

"Aigoo, tuan muda— kau terlihat hebat hari ini" kata seorang pria paruh baya yang tersenyum ramah, ia adalah supir Kris. "Ke universitas itu kan ?"

"Ne, Gamsahamnida ahjussi" kata Kris ramah. Senyum selalu terpancar di wajahnya. "Woa kau masih ingat tujuanku pagi ini, hahaha"

"Tentu tuan muda, masuklah— diluar dingin kau tau" katanya sambil membukakan pintu untuk Kris.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu anak baru itu?" tanya Luhan antusias. Baekhyun menggeleng sambil mengunyah roti di tangannya. "Lihat lihat, anak kelas senior datang!" pekik Kai senang.

"Lihat saja apa ada seorang yang tidak familier wajahnya" kata Chanyeol santai. Ke enam anak itu memandangi wajah senior yang lewat satu per satu. Tidak ada yang mereka kenal. Paling-paling hanya beberapa saja. Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak menemukan ada yang aneh dari mereka.

"Hmm, kupikir tidak di gerombolan itu" Chanyeol kembali fokus pada jjajangmyeon yang ia beli tadi.

"HEY DISINI KALIAN RUPANYA!" kata seseorang yang berada di belakang Sehun. Sehun sedikit tersedak karena terkejut, sementara yang lain hanya melongo. "KRIS!" pekik Luhan cepat.

"Mwo ?" kata Sehun tak percaya. "Ya hyung— kau sedang a—?"

"Apa? Aku bersekolah di sini hahaha," kata Kris sambil tersenyum lebar. Luhan masih melongo tidak percaya.

"Jadi ini yang namanya Kris ?" tanya Chanyeol sinis.

"Eii— dia temanku, tenang" kata Sehun cepat.

"Ehm—" dehem Kris mengatur suaranya. "Ne, Annyeong Hasseyo, Wu Yi Fan imnida, panggil saja aku Kris!"

"Aah, ne bangapseumnida Kris-sunbae" kata Kai.

"Ne, annyeong Kris-sunbae" sahut Kyungsoo.

"Eii, kenapa seformal itu ? panggil aku hyung seperti Sehun memanggilku saja tak apa" balas Kris cepat.

.

.

"Hanniee— malam ini ya ?" rengek Sehun. Luhan melotot ke arah Sehun. "Huwaaa Jebal," rengek Sehun lebih keras. Mereka sedang jalan ke apartemen mereka.

"Aish! Byeontae—" kata Luhan sambil memukul lengan Sehun. "Lihat saja nanti"

"Aish— kau itu, padahal kau sendiri ganas jika bermain hahaha" balas Sehun sambil berlari lebih dulu.

"Arraseoyo— kita nonton film saja ya?" kata Sehun sambil berjalan mundur. Luhan mengangguk kemudian berjalan bersama.

.

.

"Kau mau pesan sesuatu ?" tanya Sehun sambil bertanya pada Luhan, Kai dan Kyungsoo di apartemennya. Kyungsoo dan Kai adalah tamu yang tidak di undang, bahkan mereka datang saat pulang sekolah. Beruntung sekali mereka. Di luar juga sedang hujan.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Sehun-a" kata Kai sambil main kartu bersama Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Tadinya Sehun hanya ingin makan malam berdua dengan Luhan. Tapi— ya begitulah. "Baiklah aku pesan jjambong dan ddeokbokki 2 porsi, eum— gamsahamnida" kata Sehun melalui ponsel.

"Aish— aku kalah lagi!" pekik Kai. Sehun hanya menghembuskan napas sambil duduk bersama Luhan, Kai dan Kyungsoo. "Nasibmu" kata Sehun singkat. Luhan hanya tersenyum.

"Kemarikan wajahmu" kata Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Mereka sudah mengatur hukuman bagi yang kalah akan di coreng wajahnya menggunakan tepung. Entah sudah kali ke berapa Kai di coreng wajahnya dengan tepung. "Astaga kau lucu sekali!"kata Kyungsoo lalu tertawa.

"Kau ingin kucium eh?" ancam Kai. Kyungsoo menggeleng tapi terus tertawa—

CHU!

"Eii, Kalian" kata Sehun cepat, tangan cekatan Sehun menarik kepala Kai.

"Cukup, jika ingin melanjutkan— pulanglah, lagipula hujan sudah tidak sederas tadi" tambah Luhan sambil mendorong keduanya keluar.

"Ya! Kalian jahat sekali" Kai haya memberontak dan tetap menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kau ini, tidak tau malu eo?" Balas Luhan cepat.

"Ne, kau itu— sewa hotel untuk semalam sana" lanjut Sehun sambil terkekeh.

"Aish! Arraseo, biarkan aku di dalam dulu selagi menunggu supirku datang, oke?" kata Kai yang di beri anggukan oleh Luhan dan Sehun. Sementara Kyungsoo.. pipi tembam pemuda mungil itu sudah memerah sempurna.

"Hehehe, Kyungie-mu blushing tuh" kata Luhan jahil.

"Y-Ya, an-ani" kata Kyungsoo cepat sambil menangkup pipinya dengan kedua tangan. Sehun hanya terkekeh.

"Haa— kau itu, jangan jahat-jahat jika punya pacar" cerocos Kai setelah memutus sambungan telepon dengan supirnya.

"Aish, diam kau" kata Sehun mengambil ancang-ancang menendang Kai. "Bagaimana ? Supirmu akan datang kan ?"

Kai mengangguk. "Ne, kira-kira 20 menit lagi, katanya begitu"

"Kalian mau coklat hangat ?" tanya Luhan.

Kai dan Kyungsoo mengangguk. Sedangkan Sehun sudah berada di dapur apartemen Sehun. Setelah menerima respon dari keduanya, Luhan langsung menyusul Sehun yang sudah berada di dapur.

Sehun sedang makan coklat saat Luhan datang dan mulai membuat 4 gelas coklat hangat. "kau terlalu baik kepada mereka Hannie" kata Sehun mulai mendekat ke punggung Luhan yang sedang mengaduk air hangat di dalam cangkir. Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Dagunya ia letakkan di ceruk leher Luhan. sesekali meniup dan menjilatnya.

"Han, bogoshippeo" bisik Sehun. Luhan sedikit merinding karena perlakuan Sehun kepada lehernya. Sehun membalik tubuh Luhan. Ia sedikit menggigit coklat lalu meletakkannya kemudian mencium dan melumat bibir Luhan.

Dalam ciuman itu, mereka seaan berebut coklat yang lama kelamaan lumer di mulut keduanya. "Emh…. Manis han" gumam Sehun saat ia sudah melepas ciumannya dan menatap Luhan dari dekat. Pipi putih Luhan merona. Sehun masih mengecup sekali lagi bibir yang ia rindukan itu.

"Nanti malam ya Han" kata Sehun meninggalkan dapur dengan smirknya. Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mengatur detak jantungnya. Ya— ia harus bersiap untuk malam ini— bersiap melayani nafsu Sehun yang cukup besar. Aish—

.

.

Malam itu, hujan lebat mengguyur hampir semua wilayah Seoul. Termasuk di daerah apartemen Sehun juga Luhan. keduanya masih nyaman duduk di ruang tengah dengan dua cangkir teh dengan asap yang mengepul di atasnya. Luhan meringkuk dengan kaki yang ia angkat dan peluk, tentu saja di dalam pelukan Sehun.

Keduanya masih asyik menonton film horror saat ini. Walau Sehun tau Luhan akan menjerit dan menangis nantinya. Sehun hanya mengelus surai coklat tua Luhan saat Luhannya begidik ngeri.

"Jebal, Hun-ahhh" pekik Luhan sambil merapat pada Sehun.

"arra, kita ganti saja filmnya ya ?" kata Sehun sambil menyeringai, tentu saja tanpa Luhan tau apa arti seringaian itu. sepertinya rencana Sehun berjalan sesuai rencana malam ini.

Belum sampai 30 menit, film yang Sehun putarkan sudah menayangkan adegan ranjang yang cukup ganas. Kedua pemuda yang ada di dalam film itu sedang bergulat di ranjang. Desahan demi desahan pun terdengar. Dalam udara yang dingin seharusnya tidak ada orang yang berkeringat kan ? namun buktinya kedua pemuda yang masih kukuh menatap layar televisi ini sangat basah sekarang.

"Akhh.. enghhhhhh…. Aaahhh!" desah pemuda yang berada di bawah. Baik Sehun maupun Luhan jelas merasakan jika libidonya semakin meningkat sekarang. Pemuda yang ada di atas sedang menggenjot lubang pemuda yang di bawahnya. Sesekali mulut pemuda yang di atas itu menjilat kedua nipple pemuda di bawahnya.

Tak tahan, Sehun akhirnya mematikan televisi itu kemudian menggendong Luhan dengan bridal style. "Han, aku tak tahan—" gumam Sehun. Luhan pun begitu. Sehun bisa melihat gundukan kecil di celana basket milik Luhan, smirknya mengembang. "Aigoo, little Han juga sudah bangun rupanya?" kata Sehun saat meletakkan Luhan di ranjangnya perlahan.

"Shut up your mouth" kata Luhan. "apa maksudmu dengan kata 'juga'? apa little Sehun juga begitu ?"

"Aigoo, uri Luhan mulai nakal sekarang" kata Sehun sambil mulai menindih Luhan. "Ne, itu benar— it's Showtime Baby Deer" lanjut Sehun. Pemuda berkulit susu itu mencium dan melumat bibir cherry pemuda di bawahnya. Bunyi cipakkan terdengar di antara dua mulut yang beradu itu. Lidah Sehun mulai masuk dan mengitari rongga mulut Luhan. "nghhhh" desah Luhan karena geli. Keduanya sesekali bertukar saliva

"Gwiyeowo" kata Sehun saat melepas ciumannya. Benang saliva tipis terbentuk di antara dua bibir tipis itu. Sehun mulai melepas satu persatu kaos yang Luhan pakai. Sehun mulai turun dan menjilat lehernya. Sesekali menggigit leher itu sehingga membuat bercak merah. Beberapa kali Sehun melakukannya sehingga membuat Luhan mendesah dan mengerang keras.

"Arhhh…" desah Luhan saat Sehun mengitari tonjolan kemerahmudaan milik Luhan. Mulut Sehun mengemut nipple kanan Luhan sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memilin dan sesekali mencubit nipple itu. Tentu erangan Luhan bertambah kencang. "Arhhh.. Hunhhh" erang Luhan saat bibir dan gigi Sehun mulai menggerayangi perutnya. Bercak kemerahan pun ada di situ. "Asshhhh, akuhh tidakhh tahan … jebalhhh" desah Luhan.

"As your wish baby. You want to on top ?" tawar Sehun. Luhan mengangguk sambil menyeringai. Dengan cekatan Luhan membalik posisi mereka dan mulai melumat ganas bibir Sehun. Setelah melepas ciuman yang tidak begitu lama tapi panas itu, Luhan mulai membuka baju Sehun dan menggerayangi nipple kanan dan kiri Sehun. Keduanya ia kulum bergantian, kadang tangan nakalnya pun ikut masuk ke dalam celana jeans juga underwear Sehun. Masih melumat nipple kanan Sehun, tangan nakal itu bergerak untuk membuka celana jeans dan underwear itu perlahan.

"Ughh.. inihh nikmathhh ahh" desah Sehun. "AKH!" pekik Sehun saat Luhan sudah membuka celananya dan mulai mengocok penisnya yang sudah mengacung tegak. "Ahh… Ahh.. ahh.. ahh" desah Sehun saat penisnya di kocok dan digoda oleh jari jari lentik Luhan. sesekali pemuda bermarga Xi itu mengitari lubang yang akan menjadi jalan keluarnya sperma Sehun.

"Ehmmm—" desah Sehun tertahan. "that's righttthh baby hannhhh"

Luhan terus mengocok penis itu dan mengulumnya sesekali. Ia juga meremas twins ball Sehun. "Akhh, babyhh akuhh dekathhh" desah Sehun membuat Luhan melingkarkan jarinya di penis yang memperlihatkan urat-uratnya itu, kemudian mengeratkannya. Membuat cum Sehun tertunda.

"Hanhh, jebalhhh" rengek Sehun terbata-bata. Sungguh menyakitkan. Cumnya tertunda. Luhan menyeringai, namun tetap terkesan cute. Luhan mengurut penis itu ke arah yang sebaliknya membuat cairan putih kental milik Sehun kembali ke testisnya. Kedua testis itu kelihatan besar sekarang.

"You're naughty Luhannahhh" kata Sehun. Rasa sakit itu sesekali datang. Terutama pada twins ballnya yang terasa terlalu penuh. "Jebal biarkan aku cumhhh"

"ani, not yet Sehunnie—" kata Luhan sambil melepas jarinya yang melingkar di penis Sehun perlahan. "fuck me hard Sehunnie, now" kata Luhan nakal. Libido Sehun jelas kembali meningkat. Penis putih yang berurat itu semakin terlihat kemerahan saat Luhan membisikkan kata kata itu persis di telinga Sehun.

Apalagi Sehun melihat Luhan melepas celananya dan mulai mengurut penis mungilnya sendiri perlahan. "Engghh engghh ahh" desah Luhan sambil duduk di sebelah Sehun yang masih terbaring sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Biarkan aku Hannie, kau terlalu nakal untuk ukuran pemuda China yang manis" kata Sehun kemudian meremas penis kecil itu berkali-kali. "Arrhhh, Hunhhh.. ahh ahh" Sehun mengurutnya dengan tempo yang tidak beraturan membuat Luhan sedikit frustasi karenanya.

"As your wish baby Han" kata Sehun kemudian. Sambil meremas-remas penis mungil itu, dan mulai mengarahkan penisnya sendiri ke lubang yang berkedut itu. seakan mengundang penis Sehun agar segera masuk ke dalamnya. "ARHHH…" erang Luhan saat penis besar Sehun memasuki lubangnya.

Sehun mendiamkan penisnya sebentar sambil terus mengurut penis mungil itu. tak lama Sehun mulai bergerak. Semakin lama semakin cepat. Sehun terus menggenjot lubang itu seakan tanpa henti.

"Ahh ahh, Hunhh di sanahhhh!" pekik Luhan sambil menutup matanya erat. Tubuhnya ikut terhentak karena gerakan Sehun, begitu juga ranjang yang berdecit nyaring.

Dinding lubang Luhan semakin lama semakin mengetat. "Ughhh, sempithhh kauhh nikmathh Hanhh" kata Sehun sambil terus mencoba menyodok penisnya lebih dalam. Beberapa sodokan terdalam sebelum akhirnya Luhan cum bersama Sehun.

"Ahhh— gomawo baby Han" kata Sehun kemudian membiarkan penisnya berada dalam lubang Luhan. kemudian Sehun mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. Entahlah, Sehun sadar jika satu ronde ini membuat Luhan cukup lelah, Sehun sedikit tak tega karenanya.

"Jaljaa Baby Han" kata Sehun sambil memberikan Luhan kecupan selamat malam. Luhan tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya OH SEHUN BYEONTAE!" pekik Luhan pagi itu. mengapa berteriak ? Karena baru saja bangun, Sehun menggerakkan penisnya di dalam lubang Luhan, membuat penis di dalam lubang itu kembali mengeras dan Luhan merasakannya.

"JEBAL HANNN!" balas Sehun tak kalah keras,

.

THE END! :v

Yey! Akhirnya The end jugaaa :D

Aku bener bener berterimakasih pada reviewers juga readers nim, entah itu silent reader atau bukan aku bener bener berterimakasih udah mau baca FF yang mulai nglantur ini. Hahahha kurang kah ? atau perlu sequel ? *eh :v

Tapi aku minta maaf jika mengecewakan karena Ncnya gak hot, banyak typo, update lama, banyak bagian yang membingungkan. JEOSONGHAMNIDAAA *bows*

REVIEWS JUSEYOOO! *CHUU*

HUNHAN JJANG! ^0^

Thanks to :

.middleton, Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi, Maple fujoshi2309, RZHH 261220 II, myfancycar2, .58, PandaYehet88, SweetyChanbaek92, Xiao Rose, chacalock, kaihunhan, Shin Min Mi, manlylittledeer, KyuvilHundsome,

**Thanks!**

**Your review mean support for me ^^**


End file.
